


Фанат

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Минсок ─ фанат Лу Ханя. Лу Хань ─ фанат Минсока. Лу Хань ─ знаменитость. Минсок ─ нет.





	Фанат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153965) by yakiseop. 



Иногда Минсоку приходили сообщения вроде:  
_Оппа! как тебе их выступление на Love &Music коне??^^_  
На которые он отвечал так:  
_Я читал, что многим не понравились их костюмы на выступлении, но не думаю, что все настолько плохо! Сначала они слегка шокировали, но мне кажется, что этот концепт подходит для “Алегрии”, хотя, конечно, было странно смотреть выступление с “Преступником” в таком буйстве красокㅋㅋㅋ  
А само по себе выступление просто потрясающее! Это был идеальный дебют “Алегрии”. Готов признаться, я едва не прослезился на высоких нотах Лу Ханя ㅠㅠ_  
Он получал столько сообщений из-за того, что был владельцем интернет фанбазы, посвященной китайской поп-группе “Четыре Сезона”, и по каким-то неведомым причинам множество фанатов прислушивались к мнению Минсока. Возможно, дело было в том, что его блог ─ CXQD_love ─ был одним из первых источников информации о группе в Корее, или, может, в том, что он действительно посвящал всего себя этому, а может, из-за того, что фанаты мужского пола пользовались особым вниманием… Он, правда, не знал, но факт оставался фактом: Минсок каким-то образом стал значимой фигурой в фандоме.  
В самом начале ему довольно часто приходили вопросы вроде:  
_Мастер-ши, а кто ваш самый любимый участник в “Четырех Сезонах”??_  
И:  
_Гэгэ, кто номер 1 в твоем сердце?_  
Иногда и в шутливой форме:  
_Какой твой любимый сезон?ㅋㅋ_  
И он отвечал:  
_Весна! ^^_

*

Спустя некоторое время Минсок решил поместить улыбающееся лицо Лу Ханя на боковую панель сайта, дабы избежать ненужных вопросов.  
История его становления фанатом “Четырёх Сезонов” была довольно незатейливой. Минсок всегда был поклонником китайской поп-культуры и знал группу “Четыре Сезона” за год до их дебюта. В те времена их было трое, и они назывались “ТриниТи”. Исин выступал под сценическим псевдонимом Лэй, а Лу Хань был Давидом (Минсок не мог без смеха вспоминать об этом). Минсок не был уверен, что они долго продержатся, ведь китайская поп-индустрия была одна из самых неустойчивых в Азии. Потом, где-то в сентябре того года, группа исчезла с поля зрения и объявилась вновь под новым именем, с новым участником и концептом, заключив контракты сразу с несколькими крупными компаниями. Тогда-то Минсок и решился открыть свой фансайт.  
Из-за его статуса в фандоме, Минсока считали авторитетом во всем, что касалось “Четырёх Сезонов”, и задавали порой довольно непростые вопросы:  
_Как ты думаешь, в чем причина популярности cxqd в корее?_  
Удивительно, но факт: группа была довольно известна в Корее, несмотря на чудовищную конкуренцию в индустрии развлечений.  
Над такими вопросами Минсок долго раздумывал, прежде чем дать ответ:  
_Я думаю, всё дело в том, что они отличаются от наших звёзд, но это отличие не настолько критично, чтобы вызывать отторжение. Стратегия чередования центральных участников довольно оригинальна, и, думаю, их продвижением занимаются действительно профессионалы. Также, насколько я знаю, много людей стали поклонниками из-за их тяжёлой работы над собой и желания сблизиться с фанатами.  
И, наконец, лично по моему мнению, в Корее не существует групп, которые могли бы справиться с их концептами ㅋㅋ Чтобы простой корейский парень, надев их костюмы, передавал ту же харизму… это просто невозможно ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
Минсок знал, что сам он выглядел бы нелепо в невероятно эффектных костюмах “Четырёх Сезонов”.

*

Лу Хань узнал о Минсоке практически сразу после создания CXQD_love.  
Ну, вернее сказать, это был Исин. Где-то спустя месяц после объявления о дебюте, Исин штудировал просторы сети, дабы проверить их популярность. Лу Хань же просто сидел рядом и терпел его случайные всплески эмоций.  
─ Нас обсуждают в треде!  
─ Ой, глянь, а вот здесь комментарий обо мне!  
─ Вау, а ещё упомянули в этой статье!  
И вдруг потребовалась полная концентрация внимания Лу Ханя.  
─ Лу Хань! Лу Хань! Взгляни! ─ Исин подсунул ноутбук Лу Ханю под нос. ─ Это же  
про нас, верно? На корейском! Сможешь прочитать?  
Лу Хань довольно хорошо знал корейский, поэтому он оказал Исину услугу. Структура сайта была ему чужда, и было трудно ориентироваться, но в итоге он сумел отыскать краткое описание в небольшом облачке текста на боковой панели. Из-за недостатка практики со времен старшей школы он читал медленно, но, когда закончил, уже не мог оставаться столь равнодушным, как прежде.  
─ Это фансайт! ─ воскликнул он, пролистав до низа. Сайт существовал едва дольше недели, но уже был забит контентом. Насколько Лу Хань понял, быстро пробежавшись глазами по тексту, здесь была вся информация, включая времена, когда они выступали в качестве “ТриниТи”... да даже звездные деньки Исина на детском телевидении!  
─ У нас есть фанаты в Корее! – Исин поспешил в студию, где Крис и Тао готовились к съемкам, дабы поделиться с ними столь важным событием.  
Пока Исин пытался заразить этих двоих своим волнением, Лу Хань с живым интересом продолжал изучать сайт. Это был, скорее, блог, только без полей для комментариев, но подписчики могли отправлять вопросы на ящик владельцу. Сначала Лу Хань был немного озадачен странными постами, которые были похожи на двусторонний монолог, но вскоре до него дошло, что это были сообщения от других людей, и все стало намного интереснее.  
Похоже, одно из сообщений прислал друг владельца. Простое  
_У тебя получилось!ㅋ_  
И ответ:  
_Теперь я буду торчать в сети суткамиㅋㅋ А ты как, еще не затесался в наши ряды?_  
В другом сообщении было:  
_Можешь рассказать о них немного больше? я оч хочу стать фанатом!!!_  
Владелец ответил ссылкой на перевод их официальных профайлов на корейский. Лу Хань открыл ссылку в новой вкладке, дабы изучить попозже.  
Еще в одном сообщении спрашивали:  
_Кто ведет это блог? парень или девушка?^^_  
И ответ оказался неожиданным для Лу Ханя.  
_Парень! Или, скорее, старик ㅠ Мужчина в годаㅠ_  
Фанбой? Лу Хань думал, их днём с огнём не сыщешь! Да еще и в годах? Лу Хань тотчас представил себе офисного сотрудника среднего возраста, бодро размахивающего пэнлайтом, и едва сдержался от хохота. Ответ на следующее сообщение определенно перевесил чашу весов Лу Ханя в сторону симпатии к их Взрослому Корейскому Фанбою:  
_Оппа~ кто твой биас?_  
_Лу Хань!!_  
Может, всё дело в двойном восклицательном знаке, но Лу Хань был очень-очень рад.

*

Минсок получал огромное количество личных вопросов:  
_Оппа, а сколько тебе лет? ^^_  
Обычно ответ был таким:  
_Много. ㅠㅠㅠ_  
А когда продолжали настаивать:  
_Кто из “Четырех Сезонов” старше тебя? ^^_  
Он хитро изворачивался:  
_Пожалуйста, не задавайте старику такие сложные вопросы!!ㅠㅠㅠㅠ_  
Потому что хоть он и был одногодкой Лу Ханя и Криса, самых старших участников “Четырёх Сезонов”, его возраст определенно превосходил средний возраст фанатов. Большинство из них были одного года рождения или даже младше самого юного участника, Тао, которого Минсок был старше на целых три года. Иногда Минсок задавался вопросом, сделал ли он правильный выбор в своей жизни.

*

Лу Хань и Исин заходили на сайт ежедневно. Ну, почти. Так как Исин не понимал корейский, он проводил едва ли пять минут на сайте ради самого факта обновлений. С другой стороны Лу Хань дотошно читал все новые посты, даже если корейский заставлял его мозг просто кипеть.  
Так как тяжелый труд их Взрослого Корейского Фанбоя был невероятно ценен, в ответ он только мог быть настолько же преданным.  
─ Ты действительно считаешь, что он выглядит как лысеющий дядюшка средних лет? ─ поинтересовался Крис. Он тоже время от времени с интересом читал блог, но не посвящал этому столько времени, как Лу Хань. Крис имел в виду одно из последних сообщений, которое получил ВКФ ─ Взрослый Корейский Фанбой.  
─ Почему бы и нет? По крайней мере, у него хороший вкус, ─ он самодовольно улыбнулся от мысли, что их самый влиятельный международный фанат биасил именно _его._  
Как только Лу Хань вернулся к самым свежим новостям ─ известным ему новом альбоме, расписании, переводах вейбо и т.д. ─ пролистал страницу вверх до обновлений. Новое сообщение.  
_Выставишь свою фотку?^^_  
И ответ:  
_Нееееет! Вдруг камера заберет мою душу?ㅋㅋ_  
─ Ай, ─ Крис был недоволен.  
─ Так это был ты?! ─ Лу Хань был шокирован своей догадкой.  
Крис кивнул, и оба громко захохотали.  
Чуть погодя до Лу Ханя дошло, что если Крис смог отправить их ВКФ сообщение, то же самое может сделать и он сам! В конце концов, это было не столь сложно. Поразмышляв почти с полчаса над текстом сообщения, Лу Хань вспомнил, что ему была любопытна одна важная деталь о владельце блога.  
Он спросил:  
_Как тебя зовут? может, у тебя есть никнейм?_  
Пусть Лу Ханю и хотелось, чтобы на его вопрос ответили немедля, было очевидно, что не стоит ожидать слишком многого от наверняка пожилого фансайт-мастера, поэтому он отправился спать. И проснувшись, он перво-наперво зашёл на сайт:  
_Чаще всего меня называют оппа/гэгэ, но здесь у меня нет конкретного ника ㅋ Вы можете звать меня Сюмином, на других фансайтах я зарегистрирован именно под этим ником._  
Значит, Сюмин.

*

Бывало, Минсок получал такие вопросы:  
_Гэгэ, ты когда-нибудь получал ненависть от анонов?_  
Минсоку казалось милым, что кто-то волновался за него, и он отвечал предельно честно:  
_Бывало и такое, но ничего слишком ужасного в этом нет. Я всегда удаляю подобные сообщения, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать. Обычно они не касаются лично меня, это просто выброс негатива, поэтому не волнуйся! Гэгэ в полном порядке ~_  
Он был уверен, что следующее сообщение от анона будет полно ненависти, но вместо этого оно гласило:  
_Не могу поверить, что существуют люди, которые ненавидят тебя! Ты хороший человек и преданный фанат, не позволяй никому сломать себя!_  
Он был тронут.  
_С-спасибо!ㅠ Я счастлив получить такое сообщение! Наверное, я даже распечатаю его и повешу на стенуㅋ_

*

В то же время, в Китае, Лу Хань, ухмыляясь, пялился в монитор. После отправки анонимного сообщения он чувствовал себя немного странно из-за побуждения защитить Сюмина. Однако реакция фаната стоила того. Когда Лу Хань опускал крышку ноутбука, у него мелькнула мысль, что их фанат номер один заслуживает некоторого поощрения.

*

Было довольно подозрительно, что ни разу не всплыл один из самых сомнительных вопросов ─ вопрос ориентации Минсока.  
Единственным человеком, который интересовался подобным, был Чондэ ─ его лучший друг, и это раздражало. Каждый раз, когда Чондэ просекал, что Минсок находится онлайн, но филонит, он сразу начинал заваливать анонимными сообщениями.  
_Тебе представилась возможность сходить на свидание с Лу Ханем. Что бы ты сделал?_  
Развеселившийся Минсок опознал его и ответил:  
_Повел бы его смотреть на цветение вишни, затем встал на колени с предложением вечной дружбы в комплекте с дружеским золотым кольцом. А в июне была бы свадьба._  
Обычно именно Чондэ поддразнивал его по этому поводу… Но в этот раз, через пять минут после публикации ответа, он получил сообщение от нового фолловера (под ником таотастик).  
_То есть, ты бы не стал встречаться с Лу Ханем? ㅋㅋ_  
Кажется, это было уже немного слишком.  
_Мне не хватило бы духу отказать Лу Ханю, если бы он пожелал со мной встречаться ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Уж это я точно знаю ㅋㅋㅋ_

*

Когда менеджер поделился мыслями по поводу их удивительной популярности среди корейской молодежи, Крис упомянул Сюмина.  
─ У нас даже есть корейский фансайт, ─ Крис с намеком взглянул на одногруппников. И Лу Хань сразу подхватил.  
─ Действительно большой! Давай я покажу тебе, гэгэ! ─ Он был взволнован, доставая ноутбук.  
Пока Исин делился, каким образом они наткнулись на сайт и тем, что его ведет очень преданный фанбой, Лу Хань прочитал последний пост на cxqd_love и ахнул.  
─ Ай, ─ повернувшись в одногруппникам, он уловил в их глазах тревогу. ─ Он заболел!  
Крис слегка нахмурился.  
─ Правда? ─ Все мемберы плюс менеджер тотчас столпились вокруг ноутбука Лу Ханя, дабы прочитать пост.  
_Привет! На самом деле я не ваш оппа ㅋㅋ Я друг Сюмина, Чондэ. И пишу здесь потому, что Минсок попросил сообщить вам о своей болезни, и что некоторое время он не сможет обновлять блог. Также он просил передать, что вернется через три дня, но с утра его лихорадит, а лицо позеленело, поэтому смею предположить, что он вернется не раньше, чем через неделю ^^ Пожалуйста, не бросайте cxqd_love, иначе ваш оппа будет плакать! ㅋㅋ_  
─ Ой, ─ Исин выпятил губу. ─ Бедный Сюмин-гэгэ. Наверняка он пропустит наш стрим в эти выходные.  
─ Отправь ему сообщение с пожеланием выздоровления! ─ предложил Крис.  
Стоящий чуть поодаль менеджер покачал головой.  
─ Ну и кто тут знаменитость?.. ─ пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Тао, согнувшийся рядом с Крисом в три погибели, надулся и пихнул локтем лидера в руку.  
─ Можем ли мы поехать в Корею? ─ менеджера враз охватило беспокойство от этой просьбы. ─ Я очень хочу.  
─ Нам стоит обсудить это с компанией! ─ высказался Исин. Менеджер-гэгэ уже предвидел неприятности.

*

 _Чондэ-оппа!! Не мог бы ты выложить фотографию Сюмина-оппы? ^^  
Мне строжайше запретили постить его фотки, и он жутко надоедлив, когда злится. Но я могу поклясться, что выглядит он примерно вот так:_  
Крупный план полной луны.  
Минсок поперхнулся чаем.  
─ ЧОНДЭ!  
На выходе из дома доносился гогот улепетывающего преступника.

*

Лу Хань сложился пополам от смеха.  
─ Значит, он пухленький? ─ хихикнул Тао, обратив внимание на новое слово. Возможно, изучение корейского через интернет было далеко не лучшей идеей, но хоть что-то.  
─ Наверняка! Попробуй представить себе? ─ Лу Хань нарисовал в воображении лысеющего, бледнолицого толстяка-служащего в футболке и ободке “Четырёх Сезонов”. Хотя временами представление о Сюмине немного менялось, он непременно оставался офисным служащим старше тридцати. Сейчас образ дополнился пухлым животиком.  
─ Я очень хочу встретиться с ним. Гэгэ, когда мы полетим в Корею? Может, хотя бы проведем фанмитинг? Совсем маленький?  
Менеджер, который как раз корпел над бумагами, вздохнул, ибо был в курсе, что в этой битве он обречен на поражение.  
─ Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

*

Для Чондэ это был ничем не примечательный вечер: он работал над проектом, оплата которого как раз должна покрыть аренду за грядущий месяц, Минсок торчал в сети и постил свежую информацию о группе, на которой помешался. В общем, всё было как всегда. Прошел месяц с момента, когда Чондэ из-за болезни Минсока был вынужден справляться с целым потоком сообщений _поправляйся скорее!!!!_ , заполонивших его аскбокс. И он, бесспорно, пользовался успехом. Вечер перестал быть обычным в момент, когда около восьми раздался звонок. Чондэ как раз заканчивал редактировать последнюю партию фотографий. Звонил Минсок.  
─ Чего надо? ─ небрежно спросил Чондэ.  
Невнятные крики атаковали его уши.  
─ Боже, Минсок, успокойся! Что стряслось? ─ Чондэ подпрыгнул на месте. Он пытался звучать рассержено, но на самом деле был встревожен.  
─ Прости! Но! Чондэ!! ─ Это была истерика. Чондэ надеялся, что его не ограбили или вроде того. ─ Не могу поверить! Я только что прочитал на официальном сайте! “Четыре Сезона”! “Четыре Сезона” летят в Корею!!  
Ох. Чондэ с облегчением засмеялся. Не ограблен, просто взволнован.  
─ Чондэ, они летят в Корею! Чондэ! ─ Голос Минсока был напряжен. ─ Они проведут фанмитинг в Сеуле в следующем месяце! Мы должны сходить! Ты должен пойти со мной!!  
─ Ого, притормози. Почему это я должен идти? Я ведь даже не фанат! ─ И Чондэ действительно не был им. Он знал лишь случайные данные, типа имен участников и некоторых песен, но и это исключительно из-за того, что Минсок никогда не затыкался.  
─ Но у тебя есть фотоаппарат! ─ Минсок продолжал настаивать.  
─ И? Я не богиня милосердия! ─ Он продолжал сопротивляться, хоть и зарабатывал макросъемкой себе на хлеб. ─ Что, боишься выглядеть как гомик на фанмитинге? Потому что если так, моё присутствие только усугубит положение.  
─ Да не боюсь я! Просто не хочу идти один, ─ отлично, теперь он ещё и накуксился. Минсок не обладал сильным даром убеждения, но его обиженное лицо могло растопить даже самое холодное сердце. ─ Пожалуйста? Просто составь мне компанию? Если пойдёшь, то куплю тебе абсолютно новый фильтр.  
А ещё Минсок был в курсе его слабостей. Коварный кусок швейцарского сыра.

*

─ Здравствуйте, ─ Тао ослепительно улыбнулся в зеркало и поклонился. Его корейское произношение явно хромало. ─ Меня зовут Хуан Цзытао. Моё время года ─ осень.  
─ Прекрасно! ─ Взволнованный Лу Хань похлопал ему со своего места. ─ Ты быстро учишься! Ручаюсь, твои фанаты будут рады!  
Исин практиковался в другом углу, в сотый раз повторяя: “Здравствуйте, меня зовут Исин, я ─ лето, приятно познакомиться”. Крис просматривал сеть, прикидывая, достаточно ли их пропиарили для корейских нетизенов, чтобы провести фантмитинг.  
─ А что, если придет слишком мало людей, ─ он явно волновался.  
Спокойный как удав менеджер покачал головой.  
─ В таком случае компания бы не пошла на это, ─ сдержанно заверил Криса менеджер-гэгэ. ─ Вход будет свободен, да ещё и в популярном месте. Не переживай, будет весело.  
─ Здравствуйте, меня зовут Исин, ─ заученно чирикал Исин на корейском, вальсируя по комнате. ─ Я ─ лето. Рад встрече с вами!

*

Все мысли Минсока были заняты исключительно фанмитингом. Он посмеивался каждый раз, как его взгляд падал на постер времен “Цветения”. И он все ещё пытался принять факт того, что скоро увидит их наяву; а ещё он благодарил бога за канувшие в лету розовые кудри Криса (его стиль во время “Цветения” отличался экстравагантностью). Временами он забывал поесть, потому что был слишком занят поиском информации или погружен в создание баннеров для выступления, и из-за этого сильно похудел. Чондэ весь извелся от беспокойства.  
─ Ты, ─ упрекнул его Чондэ во время позднего завтрака. В кои-то веки Минсок буквально проглатывал обед и прямо светился от энергии. ─ Сводишь меня с ума. Я чувствую, что должен спасти тебя от самого себя. Ты вообще в курсе, что питаешься исключительно печеньем из зелёного чая?  
─ Но они вкусные! ─ возразил Минсок с набитым рамёном ртом.  
─ В них столько же питательности, сколько в пенопласте, ─ вздохнул Чондэ. ─ Ты должен взять себя в руки. Если ты не будешь нормально питаться и спать хотя бы семь часов, то заболеешь и не сможешь пойти на фанмитинг. Как тебе такой расклад?  
─ Не говори так! ─ Минсок был шокирован от перспектив, которых рисовал ему Чондэ. И он задумался. ─ Мм, должно быть, ты прав. Просто... У меня все внутри буквально переворачивается. Каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю, что скоро увижу их, вот так… ─ Минсок пытался описать свои чувства, но тщетно. ─ Я не знаю! Будто… в тумане.  
Чондэ ухмыльнулся.  
─ Естественно, ведь ты, наконец, увидишь свою настоящую любовь. ─ Минсок осуждающе взглянул на него, ─ И я совершенно точно сделаю баннер “Сюмин любит Лу Ханя” и буду все время держать его над твоей головой. Будь готов.  
─ Пожалуйста, не надо, ─ умолял Минсок, но, кажется, это было бесполезно.

*

Лу Хань с небывалым энтузиазмом репетировал предстоящий мини-лайв. Четыре песни, по одной для каждого мембера, включая новую “Алегрию”. Так как это весенняя песня, то акцент делался именно на Лу Хане, и тот был столь великолепен на репетиции, что хореограф его даже похвалил.  
─ Кажется, кое-кто взволнооооован, ─ с понимающей улыбкой пропел Исин во время перерыва.  
─ А ты разве нет? Мы ведь в первый раз летим в Корею, ─ оправдывался Лу Хань. ─ Что, если мы прославимся и там? Разве это не будет замечательно?  
Исин все продолжал так же улыбаться.  
─ Скажи, ─ он глотнул воды из бутылки, ─ что, если Сюмин-гэгэ не придет на фанмитинг?  
Лу Хань нахмурился, склонив голову набок.  
─ Ну, это будет немного грустно. ─ Он немного сощурился, уловив намек Исина, ─ Но я так же буду счастлив выступать. Что ты пытаешься сказать?..  
─ Расписание! ─ Крис неожиданно ворвался сквозь двери, до смерти пугая одногруппников. ─ Мини-лайв, потом МС и приветствие, раздача автографов и затем энкор. Менеджер-гэгэ пытался превратить раздачу автографов в сессию рукопожатий, но я сказал…  
Крис продолжал вещать, Исин продолжал улыбаться, а Лу Хань сощурился еще сильнее.

*

Минсок был полностью готов за два дня до фанмитинга. Два небольших баннера “Четыре Сезона - любовь” и “Прекрасное Весеннее Солнце”; футболка, с оформлением которой помог Чондэ; полосатый, в цвета мемберов, браслет и голубая кепка Stormy Eyes, первый его фанстафф. Чондэ находился рядом, якобы для напоминания о необходимом сне, но Минсоку казалось, что тот только и делает, что сёрфит по интернету.  
Весь корейский фандом “Четырех Сезонов” стоял на ушах. Из-за чрезмерного волнения Минсок едва смог правильно перевести вейбо участников, а его почтовый ящик ломился от вопросов и просьб.  
_Оппа!!!!! еще два дня!!!!! я так взволнована!!!!!! оппа ведь идет, правда????_  
_Да! Все еще не могу поверить в это ㅠㅠ Давайте повеселимся!! Не забудьте взять с собой альбомы или блокноты, потому что будет раздача автографов!_  
Альбомы Минсока уже были аккуратно упакованы в рюкзак. Так как их было слишком много, он решил остановиться на нескольких: первое издание дебютного альбома “Фортуна”, специальное издание “Цветения” и самый лучший их альбом, “Круглый год – добрые вести”. Пока он укладывал альбомы, в голове мелькнула мысль взять побольше денег, чтобы купить на фанмитинге копию “Алегрии”, но в итоге решил воздержаться, поскольку уже сделал заказ онлайн.  
_Гэгэ, я хочу встретиться с тобой @ на встрече в субботу! как тебя можно будет найти? ^^_  
Минсок задумчиво поджал губы. Если бы он шёл один, то, скорее всего, проигнорировал вопрос, но так как с ним пойдет Чондэ, он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности. Он никогда не постил свои фотографии из страха, что его могут найти и похитить или даже убить. Наверняка он чересчур сильно беспокоился.  
_На мне будут джинсы, белая футболка в цветах, браслет в розовую+зелёную+оранжевую+синюю полосу и голубая кепка stormy eyes! Я буду держать два чёрных баннера и чёрный рюкзак с красными полосами. Если увидите коротышку, который так выглядит, то можете подходить, так это, скорее всего, я! С нетерпением жду встречи со всеми^^_  
Вскоре он получил ещё одно сообщение:  
_Оппа! тебе следует сделать баннер со своим именем. Вдруг после такого cxqd тебя запомнят! d(*・ω・*)b♪_  
Минсок хмыкнул от такой перспективы.  
_Ах, уже слишком поздно ㅠㅠ Но Чондэ сказал, что будет держать баннер над моей головой. Давайте посмотрим, как он сдержит своё слово ㅋㅋ_

*

Исин равнодушно укладывал вещи, как в комнату ворвался Лу Хань.  
─ Он придёт, ─ выпалил Лу Хань, показал язык и убежал.  
Исин не понял сообщения, да и вообще забыл о нём.

*

Один день до фанмитинга.  
─ … Я имею в виду, что пока твоё желание наведаться в аэропорт не достигнет уровня отчаяния, я туда даже не сунусь, ─ оторвался Чондэ от мороженого. ─ Аэропорты ─ не лучшее место для фанбоев. Там же будет целая толпища, и все будут друг друга пихать, а особенно ─ охранники. Тем более, ты ж их все равно завтра увидишь!  
Минсок кивнул и немного надулся.  
─ Ты прав, ─ он с нулевым энтузиазмом потыкал тающее мороженое.  
Чондэ некоторое время рассматривал его, а затем вздохнул.  
─ Так ты хочешь пойти или нет? До туда всего пятнадцать минут на автобусе..  
Минсок нахмурился, взвешивая все “за” и “против”. И робко улыбнулся.  
─ Фотоаппарат с тобой?

*

Лу Хань растерялся от неожиданности, когда они покинули зал ожидания. Вау. Вау. Целая толпа народу. Оглушительный шум, появившийся после выхода Криса, сбил Лу Ханя с ног прямо как порыв тёплого ветра, он невольно улыбнулся и помахал толпе. Его взгляд блуждал по людям: три юные девчушки не старше десяти лет стояли прямо перед ним, держа в руках табличку Тао, а рядом находилась женщина (наверное, их мать?) и караулила их; группа девушек-подростков в майках держали табличку “Женская волейбольная команда школы Докын “Четыре Сезона”, и в волосах одной из них, необычайно высокой, кстати, была голубая лента, идентифицирующая её как фанатку Криса. Леди постарше, в компании юноши, и девушки помладше держали баннер “Четыре Сезона ─ самые лучшие!” и энергично махали; два стильных молодых человека в соответствующих друг другу костюмах держали табличку с надписью “Гей для Лэя”. Лу Хань хихикнул. Это было лучшее, что могло только произойти.  
─ Видал? ─ Лу Хань указал Исину на уже неистово махающих парней. ─ Твои настоящие фанаты.  
Исин подмигнул им и послал воздушный поцелуй, окончательно добивая, затем развернулся к Лу Ханю и пожаловался.  
─ Как они узнали этот псевдоним? Я отказался от него сто лет назад!  
Лу Хань хихикнул ещё раз, продолжая махать.  
Он наблюдал за множеством собравшихся здесь людей, которые скандировали его имя и махали: молодые люди, дети, подростки (много подростков), мужчины, женщины, люди, которых нельзя было с точностью отнести ни к мужчинам, ни к женщинам, студенты, светские девочки, хулиганы, и т.д.. Тем не менее, он не увидел одного конкретного человека, и эта мысль беспокоила его всё время, пока он не оказался на заднем сидении арендованной машины.  
─ Ни одного офисного сотрудника, ─ пробормотал он с недовольным лицом.  
─ Я как раз думал об этом! ─ Крис с переднего сиденья повернулся к нему лицом и задел Тао плечом. ─ Я немного осмотрелся, но ни один человек не показался мне похожим на того, кем бы он мог быть. Может, он на работе?  
─ И правда! Сегодня же пятница, рабочий день, ─ кивнул Исин. ─ Интересно, грустит ли он из-за того, что не смог прийти?  
─ Но сегодня было много фанбоев, ─ вмешался задумчивый Тао. ─ Может, он не настолько стар, как мы подумали? Или просто затерялся в толпе?  
Каждый погрузился в размышления, пытаясь восстановить в голове образы людей из толпы.  
─ Ладно! В любом случае, завтра мы наверняка встретимся с ним. ─ поставил точку Крис.  
─ Кстати, ─ Лу Хань решил сменить тему. ─ Парни, вы видели двинутых фанатов Исина?  
Их видели все.

*

─ Крис _чертовски высокий_! ─ Чондэ явно был впечатлён. ─ Что за фигня вообще? Он выглядит супер шикарно, просто смешно!  
Минсок засмеялся, поигрывая пустой кофейной чашечкой.  
─ Ты только послушай себя. Разве ты теперь не ведешь себя как самый преданный фанат?  
─ Заткнись! Я точно слышал твои вопли “Лу Хань, Лу Хань”, ты прямо смахивал на психа.  
Минсок покраснел из-за упрёка Чондэ.  
─ Я просто… ты говорил, что Крис высокий, но я и не предполагал, что _настолько_!  
─ Ага, он ─ башня. ─ Минсок посмеивался и держался за сидение, пока поезд останавливался. Еще две остановки, и Минсок будет дома. ─ Думаю, завтра меня ожидает провал. Даже издалека Лу Хань ослепил меня. Я умру, если подойду слишком близко.  
Чондэ фыркнул.  
─ Может, оно и к лучшему, что мы находились довольно далеко от ограждения, ты бы точно грохнулся в обморок, едва Лу Хань взглянул на тебя.  
─ Да, вероятнее всего, ─ улыбнувшись, пожал плечами Минсок.

*

─ Он был там!!  
Обвиняющий возглас Криса разбудил Лу Ханя, вздремнувшего на гостиничной кровати, и он забормотал прямо в простынь “чо, де, кто”.  
─ Сюмин-гэгэ! Он был сегодня в аэропорту! ─ Крис продолжал возмущаться, повернув ноутбук к Лу Ханю. ─ Взгляни!  
Все мемберы и менеджер собрались рядом. CXQD_love был весь заполнен их фотографиями с аэропорта ─ довольно качественными, между прочим, никому и в голову не приходило, что они могут выглядеть настолько хорошо в движении. И на всех изображениях присутствовал кредит “фото: чондэ”.  
─ Подожди, но там был его друг Чондэ, ─ указал Исин, неверно произнеся имя. ─ Это вовсе не значит, что он сам присутствовал там.  
─ Дальше идет пост… ─ Крис машинально промотал вниз, быстро просматривая сайт. ─ Вот он.  
До загруженных фотографий был опубликован пост.  
_Сегодня я был в аэропорту!! “Четыре Сезона” прибыли в половину четвёртого дня. Я оказался довольно далеко от них, а таблички позабыл дома ㅠㅠ по крайней мере, фотограф Чондэ сделал множество фото, и я их сейчас опубликую!_  
─ Эти фото действительно хороши… ─ подметил менеджер-гэгэ.  
─ Поверить не могу, он был там, и мы упустили его! ─ хныкал Тао, его брови грустно сложились домиком.  
Столь же недовольный Лу Хань кивнул. Он искренне желал хотя бы мельком увидеть Сюмина в аэропорту, просто чтобы соотнести интернетный образ с реальностью. Но, увы, не смог, и сейчас оставалось только ждать завтрашнего дня и момента встречи лицом к лицу с преданным и неунывающим фанбоем номер один.  
В ту ночь ему снились пухлые офисные служащие.

*

Вот и настал этот День. Когда Чондэ и Минсок сошли на станции рядом с местом проведения, Минсок глубоко вздохнул.  
─ Альбомы ─ есть, ─ бормотал он, хлопая по рюкзаку, ─ таблички ─ есть, ─ в большой сумке, которую он нес в руках. ─ Кепка ─ на месте, ─ на голове. ─ Браслет…  
─ Расслабься. Ты сводишь меня с ума. ─ Чондэ мягко стукнул его по голове, не отрываясь от своей камеры, на которой настраивал баланс белого. ─ Ты перепроверяешь всё в миллионный раз. И даже если ты забыл что-то, фанмитинг не начнется раньше, чем через два часа. Как раз успеешь сгонять домой. ─ Он поднял взгляд, поправил шапочку и скривился. ─ Чувак, я голоден. Не хочешь перекусить?  
─ Слишком нервничаю. Прости. ─ Минсок извиняюще улыбнулся, они как раз переходили улицу и приближались к месту проведения. ─ Но у меня есть бутерброд и печенье, если ты… вау, боже ж ты мой.  
В окрестностях места проведения было негде и яблоку упасть. Людей было в два раза больше, чем в аэропорту днём ранее, народ толпился под деревьями или закупался товарами в палатках. И, хотя в аэропорту было поразительно большое количество парней, Минсок не видел никого, кроме девочек, девочек и еще раз девочек.  
─ Я выгляжу немного по-гейски тут, ─ пошутил Минсок, Чондэ громко рассмеялся. ─ Особенно в футболке в цветочек. О, вот видишь, я же говорил, что они будут продавать стафф. А я брал деньги..?  
─ Эм, п-простите меня… ─ неожиданно Минсока тронули за плечо. Обернувшись, он увидел трёх девушек значительно младше себя, вероятнее всего, старшеклассниц. Они смотрели на него любопытными круглыми глазами и держали в руках таблички. Одна из них выглядела ослепляюще модно, другие две были чуть попроще: у одной был яркий неоново-оранжевый ободок, а у второй очень-очень длинные волосы.  
─ С-Сюмин оппа…?  
Минсок моргнул и, распахнув глаза, ярко улыбнулся.  
─ Да, это я! А вы, ребята, читаете мой блог?  
Девочки перешли на визг, а Чондэ незаметно давился от смеха.  
─ Мы так рады встретиться с тобой! ─ сказала самая стильная из них и неожиданно достала компактный фотоаппарат из сумочки. ─ Можно сфотографироваться с тобой? Пожалуйста?  
─ Конечно! Чондэ! ─ Минсок позвал друга. ─ Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста…  
─ О, Боже, так ты Чондэ! ─ Воскликнула девушка с оранжевым ободком. Чондэ, который до этого втихаря глумился над Минсоком, был застигнут врасплох тем, что его узнали, и немного смущенно кивнул. ─ А мы можем сфотографироваться и с тобой, пожалуйста?  
─ Эм, эм, конечно. ─ Чондэ был явно смущен, а Минсок шутливо подталкивал его локтём и хихикал.  
В общем, Минсока просили сфотографироваться ещё раз десять, и всё больше людей подходили поговорить с ним, говорили что-то вроде “Мне нравится твой блог” или “Я подписана на тебя с прошлого года”, и так далее. Конечно, были люди, которые понятия не имели, кто он, или которым было всё равно, ну или слишком стеснялись заговорить с ним, но Минсок был ошеломлен количеством внимания. Даже настроение Чондэ пошло вверх благодаря этому, просьбам сфотографироваться с самыми стильными фанатами. Он говорил Минсоку, что его следующим проектом будет “мода фанаток”.  
─ Макросъемка канет в небытие? ─ подшучивал Минсок, чавкая печеньем.  
─ Ни за что! ─ Крикнул Чондэ с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Когда стафф объявил, что пора выстраиваться в линию, Минсок и Чондэ ринулись занять хорошее место, и им удалось подобраться достаточно близко к сцене. Пока до предела взволнованный Минсок подпрыгивал на месте, Чондэ ухмыльнулся и достал из рюкзака сложенный ватман а3.  
─ Итак… ─ Он развернул баннер и протянул его Минсоку. ─ Ты готов к шоу?  
На бумаге было написано: “Сюмин ─ парень Лу Ханя”. Минсок покраснел.  
─ Ты не посмеешь! ─ воскликнул Минсок, пряча бумагу от греха подальше, но ухмылка Чондэ стала только шире. ─ Пожалуйста, не надо! Я сделаю что угодно!  
─ Не лишай меня веселья, Минсок, ─ покачал головой Чондэ. Стафф начал запускать людей внутрь.  
─ Спрячь это обратно, ─ Минсок поспешил, как только очередь начала двигаться. Чондэ послушался, но, очевидно, сдаваться не собирался. ─ Ты не получишь от меня ни одного фильтра! Ужасный друг! Ты хуже всех!  
Чондэ только смеялся. 

*

За кулисами нервничали все без исключения. Даже Крис, известный своей чрезмерной выдержкой и отсутствием реакции, был в довольно хорошем настроении. Тао не мог прекратить делать селки. Исин и Лу Хань просто скакали вокруг, раздражая стафф. Менеджер-гэгэ с любопытством просматривал CXQD_love, сохраняя все фотографии Чондэ со вчерашнего дня в папку под названием “загадочный фотограф ЧОНДЭ”.  
─ Ты видел их? Ты видел, он полный? ─ Лу Хань и Исин исследовали все закоулки сцены, позаботившись о том, чтобы их не обнаружили.  
─ Если бы мне удалось их увидеть, то же самое удалось бы и им, ─ пояснил Исин. ─ Но, кажется, он полон. Или почти. Шум реально громкий.  
─ Готовность! Одна минута! ─ крикнул работник стаффа, когда по месту разнесся второй звонок. Лу Хань и Исин одинаково взволнованно посмотрели друг на друга и помчались к ожидающим в полной готовности (вплоть до установленных микрофонов и поправленным гримом) Крису и Тао.  
Следуя традиции, они собрались в круг, держа друг друга за плечи, будто спортивная команда, готовая к великой игре.  
─ Итак, ─ как всегда неловко начал Крис. ─ Это наше первое выступление в Корее. Это большое событие, поскольку уровень конкуренции зашкаливает, и мы должны положиться на наш упорный труд, чтобы порадовать фанатов. Учитывая то, сколько мы работали, думаю, мы справимся. Давайте смело взойдем на эту сцену и произведем ажиотаж. Готовы? ─ Одногруппники кивнули. ─ Четыре Сезона, вперед!  
─ Вперед! ─ Воскликнули они в унисон, похлопали и засвистели, настраиваясь на нужный лад. Исин попрыгал вокруг, убеждаясь, что достаточно согрелся; Лу Хань проверил голос, рукой прикрыв ушной микрофон во избежание неприятностей; Тао растягивался, готовясь к колесу в интро к “Алегрии”; Крис несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь размять напряженные мышцы.  
─ Готовность! Двадцать секунд! Выключить свет! ─ крикнул стафф, и свет погас. Сердце Лу Ханя громко стучало в груди.  
─ Вперед! ─ скомандовал менеджер, и они взбежали на сцену, интуитивно находя свою позицию в кромешной тьме.  
Прозвенел финальный звонок. Стоял оглушающий крик. За достаточно длинную паузу зал погрузился в тишину.  
И затем зажегся свет. Крики. Первые мощные ноты “Алегрии” заглушили все разговоры, и Тао идеально завершил свое колесо, следуя за пируэтом Исина.  
─ _Солнечные дни, лунные ночи, я вижу твою улыбку в чистом небе_ , ─ голос Лу Ханя слегка дрожал, но все еще был идеально мелодичен, и он немного расслабился. ─ _Столетие мечтаний, жизнь, полная надежд, Алегрия._

*

─ Не плачь! ─ хохоча, крикнул Чондэ Минсоку.  
─ Я не плачу! ─ Он действительно не плакал, но чувствовал, будто язык проглотил.  
Минсок был уверен, что не заплачет. Это слишком смущало. Когда он смотрел на них, его сердце вело себя странно, дыхание перехватывало, и это было невыносимо. Щеки болели от улыбки, горло горело от подпевания, но он забыл обо всей этой боли, потому что видел Лу Ханя так чётко, и о боже, он идеален.  
Когда Минсок осознал свои мысли, он засмеялся и толкнул Чондэ в плечо.  
─ Наверное, я, в конце концов, гей, ─ крикнул он, не отводя взгляда от сцены.  
─ Что?! ─ Чондэ даже не слышал его.  
─ Я сказал: наверное, я, в конце концов, гей! ─ крикнул Минсок еще громче, и мог поклясться, что слышал позади себя девчачье хихиканье. Чондэ разразился смехом.  
─ Ни хрена себе, Минсок! ─ Чондэ повернулся обратно к сцене. Минсок даже немного обиделся.

*

Они закончили выступление летней песней “Танцуй! Танцуй! Танцуй!” и объявили, что заглавная песня их следующего сингла, “Мираж”, также принадлежит лету. Лу Хань не мог сдержаться от смеха, когда Исин на ломаном корейском пояснял, что именно он будет представлять её.  
─ Я буду стараться! Поддержите меня! ─ В конце концов, Исин справился и завершил свою речь фирменным жестом. ─ Лето и Любовь! Раз, два…?  
─ Исин! ─ воскликнули в унисон хорошо знакомые с призывом фанаты и мемберы.  
─ Откуда вы это узнали?! ─ Крис был немало удивлен. Фанаты смеялись. ─ Даже в Китае далеко не каждый нас так поддерживал!  
─ Несмотря на расстояние, они все еще преданные фанаты. Верно? ─ Лу Хань улыбался и рассматривал толпу в поисках особенного человека, которого имел в виду. Вскоре он сдался, так как толпа сильно шумела, а лица фанатов были трудноразличимы. Он приказал себе успокоиться и дождаться фанмитинга. ─ Мы постараемся быть такими же преданными. Наш самый юный участник, Тао, упорно трудился. Правда, Тао? ─ Тао в испуге подпрыгнул. ─ Разве ты не учил корейский? ─ Лу Хань обратился к нему на китайском.  
─ Да! Здравствуйте! ─ Тао шагнул вперед. ─ Меня зовут Хуан Цзытао. Мое время…время года ─ это осень! ─ фанаты кричали в умилении, Тао залился румянцем, а Лу Хань хихикнул на эту милую ошибку.  
─ А сейчас время игр, которые подготовил менеджер для нас, ─ поделился Крис, поглядывая на менеджера. Тот кивнул из-за кулис. ─ И затем фансайн. Вы готовы?

*

─ Да!! ─ Минсок присоединился к хору, крикнув изо всех сил.

*

Игры прошли спокойно; Тао и Исин компенсировали свой плохой корейский, развлекая фанатов интерпретативными танцами и пародиями. Лу Хань был уверен, что скоро весь интернет будет заполнен фотографиями Тао с кошачьими ушками и в “секси” позах, и, если признаться, он чуть не свалился со стула, когда Исин спародировал рэп Криса. В итоге после четырёх игр был объявлен главный победитель, менеджер-гэгэ и стафф унесли вешалку с костюмами и подставку для флага, заменив длинным столом. Мемберы переставили стулья.  
─ Сейчас, как вы знаете, будет автограф-сессия. ─ Толпа внушительно загудела, Крис улыбнулся. ─ Стафф поможет вам выстроиться в линию. Для желающих получить автограф линия будет начинаться с правой стороны от сцены. Вашей правой, не моей. ─ Фанаты смеялись. ─ Те, кто просто пришёл составить компанию, могут разместиться левее. Не волнуйтесь, мы не закончим сессию, пока все желающие не получат автографы, ─ эту информацию восприняли с аплодисментами, Крис аж растерялся. ─ Что ж… Стафф-ши? Давайте начинать. 

*

Минсок оказался в довольно хорошем месте, и Чондэ внезапно также встал в линию для автографов. Он пожал плечами на невысказанный вопрос Минсока.  
─ Я уже здесь, так почему бы не получить бесплатных автографов, ─ он достал фотоаппарат. ─ Здесь ведь не запрещается делать фотографии? Нигде не видно предупреждений.  
Минсок ненадолго задумался, а затем привлек внимание ближайшего работника стаффа.  
─ Здесь разрешено фотографировать?  
Работник стаффа, мужчина-около-сорока, взглянул сначала на Минсока, затем на Чондэ, обратно на Минсока и ещё раз на Чондэ.  
─ Ладно, ─ махнул он, наконец, рукой и двинулся дальше организовать оставшуюся очередь.  
─ Вот это удача! Я смогу запечатлеть момент твой смерти прямо на сцене. ─ Чондэ сделал пробный снимок участников группы. ─ Чувак, здешний свет ─ полное дерьмо.  
─ Поделиться с тобой альбомом? ─ Минсок вытащил первое издание “Фортуны” из рюкзака.  
─ Не, все нормально, ─ отказался Чондэ. ─ Кажется, у меня был блокнот или что-то вроде того. Если что, я попрошу их расписаться на моей футболке.  
Минсок фыркнул, с недоверием разглядывая упомянутую футболку, и сделал глубокий вдох. Вот оно. Время пришло.

*

Лу Хань был очарован фанатами. Первая поднялась со слезами в глазах, следующая уже открыто всхлипывала. Лу Хань решил дать каждой уникальное прозвище: та, что со слезами превратилась в “лучистые глаза”, плачущая ─ в “драматичную героиню”. Юную девочку Лу Хань назвал “маленькая принцесса”; ту, что постарше и с волнистыми волосами ─ “потрясающей женщиной”; девчушка с мило изогнутыми губами и большими круглыми глазами стала “котёнком”, а высокая блондинка с голубым обручем (он ее видел в аэропорту!) ─ “звездой волейбола”. Когда он закончил выводить “русалочья копия Меллоу”, дав ей такое прозвище из-за смуглой кожи и обесцвеченных длинных волос, он с удивлением заметил, что следующим в очереди был фанбой.  
─ Добрый день! ─ искренне поприветствовал Лу Хань, парень невнятно поздоровался в ответ. Он ужасно нервничал, и Лу Хань улыбнулся; вау, фанбой! Его мысли крутились вокруг Сюмина-гэгэ, он хотел встретить его как можно скорее. Лу Хань написал прозвище на первом издании “Фортуны” ─ “паровая булочка” из-за полных щек. Это был достаточно редкий альбом… Лу Хань был тронут, перевел взгляд на лицо парня, чьи бледные щеки тотчас порозовели.  
─ Как тебя зовут? ─ Лу Хань задал тот же вопрос, что и остальными фанатам, дабы закончить подпись с “Для ___ от Лу Ханя из Четырех Сезонов”. Парень нервно сглотнул.  
─ Это… Минсок, ─ ответил он, но быстро перебил сам себя. ─ А, но не могли бы Вы, пожалуйста, подписать его как “Сюмин”?  
Лу Хань кивнул и вежливо улыбнулся, возвращаясь к автографу. А затем его сердце замерло.  
Он резко поднял взгляд, наверняка _слишком_ резко, и впервые за долгое время Лу Хань только смотрел на лицо парня. Его взгляд застыл. Наверное. Он не чувствовал ни одну мышцу лица, а все из-за чего? Что он только что сказал? Что? Сюмин? Что?  
Что?  
Но…  
Не может быть.  
Всё же, этот молодой человек, который едва был старше двадцати, с круглыми щеками и миндалевидными глазами, неловко и невинно улыбающийся, был одет, как надо. Этот внешний вид. Лу Хань наконец заметил то, что надо было увидеть сразу. Белая футболка, разрисованная розовыми цветами. Браслет со всем цветами участников “Четырёх Сезонов”. Голубая кепка Stormy Eyes, проданная в ограниченном количестве сто лет назад. Он не видел рюкзак, но лямки были чёрными, а две болтающиеся красные застёжки будто насмехались над Лу Ханем.  
Что?  
_Что?_  
Он… не может же он быть..?  
Взволнованный и покрасневший парень по имени Минсок сияющими глазами смотрел на него, и нет, Лу Хань не мог это принять, не мог, просто не был способен. Кажется, парень слегка задыхался, и Лу Ханю ни капли не было жаль, потому что он тоже едва дышал.  
─ Эм, да, конечно! ─ Лу Хань, наконец, справился с оцепенением, волна жара прилила к его лицу. Он все еще был не в себе, когда наконец вывел “Сюмину от Лу Ханя из Четырёх Сезонов”, и только затем он ─ Минсок ─ Сюмин? ─ фанбой поклонился и отправился к следующему участнику, Исину. И только тогда Лу Хань осознал, что написал имя на ханзи и, боже-боже, не мог вспомнить, какие иероглифы использовал.  
Лу Хань попытался забыть об этом, запихнул встречу в дальний угол сознания, дабы проанализировать позже, и почти успокоился, как следующий фанат ─ тоже фанбой, о, нет, недавние воспоминания начали возвращаться, взобрался на сцену и застенчиво протянул блокнот на подпись.  
─ Простите, что не принес с собой альбом, ─ извинился молодой человек, и Лу Хань засмеялся.  
─ Не волнуйся! Многие предпочитают блокноты, ─ ответил он, решив назвать того “мистер большой объектив” из-за огромного фотоаппарата на шее, ─ Как тебя зовут?  
─ Я Ким Чондэ! ─ достаточно чётко для слуха Лу Ханя произнес парень.  
Лу Хань замер, а затем нервно рассмеялся и поспешно расписался.  
Не может быть… 

*

Когда Минсок спустился со сцены, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в подписанный альбом, к нему приблизилось несколько взволнованных девушек с камерами.  
─ Сюмин-оппа, я сфотографировала тебя! ─ подпрыгивала вокруг него девушка, значительно ниже Минсока (который и так был невысок), с громадным фотоаппаратом в руках. ─ Они тебя узнали, ведь правда? Они же знали кто ты, верно?  
─ Тао знал! Я все еще в шоке! ─ Минсок испугался собственного истеричного голоса, но что он мог сделать? Когда он попросил Тао подписать его альбом, китаец открыл рот и пронзительно воскликнул:  
─ Сюмин-гэгэ! С сайта!  
Для Минсока это стало таким же потрясением, как если бы ангелы спустились ему на плечи и начали петь песни Тупака. Он был слишком взволнован и уверен, что в его ответе на китайском была как минимум одна ошибка, но Тао понял его и поведал обо всем Крису.  
Сначала Крис уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем не менее широко улыбнулся. Минсок был уверен, что никогда не позабудет этого, потому что это была самая ярко выраженная эмоция, которую он видел на лице Криса со времен дебюта. Затем Крис крикнул:  
─ Мы читаем твой сайт! Но, вау, ты же _так молод_!  
Минсок ответил несвязным потоком слов, потому что нет, нет, это был уже слишком.  
─ Мы так и думали! Сюмин оппа известен! ─ Другая, с розовыми завитыми волосами (почтение прическе Криса времен Цветения-эры), аж сияла, проверяя изображения на LCD экране камеры. ─ Я поймала момент, когда Крис смотрел на тебя, гляди!  
И да, это было увеличенное изображение улыбки изумленного Криса. Минсок хихикнул, но затем заметил, что его лицо было отнюдь не лучше.  
─ Фото получилось просто прекрасным! Как у вас вышло? ─ Минсок был чрезвычайно впечатлен. Боже, он просто не мог справиться с той мешаниной чувств внутри, это было слишком. ─ А, сюда, сюда, Чондэ!  
Девочки перевели взгляд на спускающегося со сцены Чондэ. Он прижимал к груди блокнот и выглядел крайне шокированным.  
─ ЭТИ ПАРНИ ЗНАЮТ ТЕБЯ! ─ Крикнул Чондэ, слегка обвиняюще, и девочки громко засмеялись. ─ Как?! Крис даже сказал что-то вроде “спасибо, что всегда заботишься о Сюмине!”, и это было просто… _Что._  
─ Боже, Крис как мамочка, ─ девочка с камерой взволнованно завизжала. Та, что с розовыми завитыми волосами, показала Чондэ фотографию улыбающегося Криса, и Чондэ присоединился к смеху.  
─ Его лицо! Такое впечатление, будто это он встретил звезду! И лицо Минсока, о, боже, ─ как только Минсок почувствовал, что над ним потешаются, шутливо стукнул Чондэ в плечо. ─ У меня тоже есть прекрасное фото. Как раз тогда, когда Минсок получал автограф от Лу Ханя, и это похоже на постер к романтическому фильму.  
Минсок с девочками собрались вокруг фотоаппарата Чондэ, который сначала пропустил несколько плохих фото, пока не дошел до нужного. Безупречный кадр, потрясающе чёткое изображение Момента.  
Смущенный Минсок пытался спрятаться от всех, потому что вот оно, существующее доказательство: его нелепое выражение по уши влюбленного лица, когда он в первый и (наверняка) последний раз в своей жизни увидел Лу Ханя. Он будто потерял голову, и это было невыносимо.  
─ Сюмин оппа, ты такой МИЛЫЙ! ─ заворковали девочки, а Чондэ смеялся над ним. Минсок съёжился на полу.  
─ Взгляните еще на лицо Лу Ханя, ─ отметила низкая девочка, увеличив изображение. – Это как сцена любви-с-первого-взгляда!  
─ Я же говорил! Постер к романтическому фильму! ─ Чондэ слишком хорошо поладил с этими девушками. Минсок начал волноваться.

*

Фансайн длился довольно долго. После его окончания группа попыталась было откланяться, но фанаты так просили выход на бис, что и в итоге парни, волоча ноги, выступили с “Алегрией” и последующей за ней дебютной песней, “Фортуной”, которую фанаты восторженно приняли. Во время предпоследнего припева Лу Хань спел вместе с фанатами. Он был ошеломлен мощностью множества голосов, звучащих в унисон.  
─ _Где бы ты ни была прямо сейчас, куда бы ты не пошла завтра,_ ─ они здорово пели, ни капли не фальшивя, и все противоречивые чувства вновь забурлили в груди Лу Ханя. ─ _Я знаю, что встречу тебя вновь, ибо такова судьба._  
─ Спасибо!! ─ крикнул он срывающимся голосом, фанаты поддержали его ответным криком. Возбужденные, вспотевшие, но абсолютно счастливые, они закончили фанмитинг.  
“Четыре Сезона” вовсе не хотели прощаться, но им пришлось. Некоторое время они провели за кулисами, приводили все в порядок то тут, то там, находили утерянные вещи, искренне благодарили стафф за работу и смывали пот с лица. Затем менеджер впихнул их в арендованную машину, и они покинули место проведения фанмитинга через запасной выход, который уже оккупировали фанаты.  
Самоуверенный Ифань опустил окно и крикнул:  
─ СПАСИБО ВАМ!  
Фанаты были захвачены врасплох, но с одобрением выкрикивали их имена и скандировали:  
─ Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь обратно!  
─ В следующий раз, когда ты так сделаешь, я прищемлю твои волосы, ─ пробормотал взволнованный менеджер-гэгэ, и Крис закрыл окно.  
─ Парни! Парни!! Парни!! ─ Тао подпрыгивал на своем месте. ─ Там было так много людей! Это было удивительно! Мы же скоро вернемся, правда? Гэгэ! Ведь правда?  
─ Успокойся, мы ещё даже не покинули страну. ─ Исин посмеялся над ним. ─ Но сегодня было реально классно! Наши корейские фанаты такие милые!  
─ Все самые хорошенькие фанаты ─ мои, ─ пошутил Крис с самодовольной улыбкой, остальные запротестовали.  
─ Враки! Разве ты не видел ту, в зеленом платье! Самая миленькая! ─ возражал Исин.  
─ У меня много маленьких фанатов, а дети, как известно, милее всех. ─ Тао показал язык.  
Все уставились на непривычно тихого Лу Ханя, подперевшего руками щёки с пустым взглядом. Когда он заметил тишину, обернулся и, не изменив выражения лица, пробормотал:  
─ Сюмин-гэгэ.  
Вдруг все они вспомнили момент встречи, позволяя себе выразить различные степени удивления.  
─ Так это был он! Я не мог поверить своим глазам! ─ Исин широко распахнул глаза.  
─ Когда он назвал свое имя, я спросил: “Сюмин-гэгэ с сайта?”, и он ответил: “да”! ─ Тао, ещё более взбудораженный, опять начал подпрыгивать на месте.  
─ И кто сказал, что он похож на офисного служащего? Он же выглядит как мальчишка! ─ Казалось, будто Крис заново окунается в шок. ─ Он даже не полный.  
─ У него полное _лицо,_ ─ поправил его Исин, ─ а ведь его друг Чондэ тоже был!  
─ Я думал, он даже не фанат, ─ признался Крис. Затем, заметив, что Лу Хань продолжает витать в облаках, решил пошутить над старшим. ─ Итак, Лу Хань? Как ты чувствуешь себя после встречи с фанатом номер один?  
Явно запутавшийся Лу Хань повернулся к нему лицом. У него было множество ответов на этот вопрос, но ни один из них не подходил. Он опасался их полной несвязности. Спустя долгое молчание, в голове Лу Ханя всплыло неожиданное воспоминание, и он ляпнул:  
─ Я назвал его паровой булочкой.  
Остальные трое (плюс менджер-гэгэ) взорвались смехом, который длился слишком долго, чтобы быть здоровым.

*

Минсок чуть не умер, когда добрался домой и хорошенько разглядел автографы. Но Чондэ предотвратил его смерть, отдав ему фотографии.  
─ Тао написал “Спасибо за все” на китайском. ─ Минсок улыбался до ушей.  
─ А мне он просто нарисовал фотоаппарат. ─ Чондэ показал свой блокнот. Минсок хмыкнул. ─ Они посмеялись надо мной из-за моей камеры. Лу Хань назвал меня “мистер большой объектив”. Исин, или как его там зовут, назвал меня Ченом, и я понятия не имею почему, а еще он сказал что-то на счет моего фотоаппарата.  
Исин подписал имя Чондэ с символом “дисплей”, и Минсок был слегка в замешательстве.  
─ А как назвал тебя Лу Хань? Минджун сказала, что он окрестил ее “сахарной ватой”. Из-за волос, конечно, ─ сказал Чондэ, Минсок поднял брови.  
─ Минджун?.. ─ протянул он с издёвкой.  
─ Да, девушка с розовыми волосами, ─ ухмыльнулся Чондэ. ─ Я спросил её контакты, ну, знаешь, лайн и всё такое. Что, думаешь, у меня кишка тонка такое сделать?  
─ Чондэ, ты же гей! ─ упрекнул его Минсок.  
─ Но не стопроцентно же! Что-то вроде около пятидесяти процентов, ─ парировал Чондэ, но задумался ещё раз. ─ Сейчас, после похода на фанмитинг мужской группы, наверное, процентов шестьдесят. Думаю, я мог бы увлечься Крисом. Именно так я разговорился с Минджун вначале. ─ Он пожал плечами. И затем Чондэ неожиданно подпрыгнул, крикнул и напугал Минсока до чёртиков.  
─ Что?! ─ Минсок с широко распахнутыми глазами обнял подписанные альбомы в защитном жесте.  
─ БАННЕР! ─ Чондэ шлёпнул себя ладонью по лицу. Минсок явно не уловил полёт его мысли. ─ Я забыл поднять баннер над твоей головой!! Боже, я упустил единственный шанс всей _жизни_!

*

Спустя двадцать минут после приземления в Китай участники “Четырёх Сезонов”, очутившись в комнате ожидания в аэропорту, сразу же зашли в интернет, дабы узнать реакцию на фанмитинг.  
Вопреки самому себе Лу Хань сперва проверил CXQD_love. Он был рад тому, что сайт был заполнен яркими фотографиями их выступлений. И, что удивительно, Чондэ невероятно хорошо ловил момент в движении. Лу Хань пропустил текстовые сообщения, он просто не мог сосредоточиться на всём сразу.  
Его внимание захватила серия фотографий с раздачи автографов. На первой фотографии у Криса было Чрезвычайно Удивленное И Радостное выражение лица, и Лу Хань громко засмеялся, пораженный такой экспрессии. Его смех быстро сошёл на нет, потому что он увидел причину столь яркого удивления Криса.  
_Его._  
И вместо привычного “фото: чондэ” ─ фото: winterhascome.  
_И опять здесь я, простите ㅠㅠ_  
Нет. Нет, нет, нет.  
На следующем фото был широко улыбающийся Тао и схожая подпись: _я опять испортил фотографиюㅎㅎ._ На фотографии с кредитом “таомания” глаза Исина выглядели жутковато. _А, это опять я ㅋㅋ._  
И затем идеально четкая фотография Лу Ханя и его. Минсока. Кажется, это было в тот момент, когда он спросил его имя, потому что лицо Лу Ханя… за гранью шока, потрясенное. И очарованное. И восхищенное. Какого черта.  
_Фото: чондэ. Если интересно, что это за немой коротышка – так это я ㅋㅋㅋ_  
Нет. Нет, не может этого быть!  
Под той фотографией было сообщение, кажется, от Чондэ.  
_Минсок, где мои фотки!!!ㅋㅋㅋ_  
И ответ:  
_Расслабься!!! Дай мне отдышаться хоть!! ㅋㅋㅋㅋ А, кстати, все фотографии, которые сделал Чондэ, уже выложены на его блоге, bigskyblues. Зайдите туда! И если вам кажется, что он забыл запостить что-то, его можно изводить!ㅋㅋ_  
Заинтригованный Лу Хань открыл блог в новой вкладке на потом. Он еще немного пролистал вниз в поисках подписанного альбома. Первое издание “Фортуны”. Лу Хань сразу признал свою подпись.  
_По часовой стрелке: Лу Хань, Исин, Тао, Крис.  
Лу Хань: паровая булочка ~ Сюмину от Лу Ханя из Четырёх Сезонов [примечание: он написал “Сюмин” как “красивая ведьма” ㅠㅠㅠㅠ]_  
Лу Хань на мгновение погрузился в размышления: он явно использовал эти иероглифы неосознанно.  
_Исин: Шумин, спасибо, что остаешься нашим фанатом! От Исина.  
Тао: СЮМИН гэгэ! Спасибо тебе за все! От кунг-Фу Панды, Тао [примечание: Тао сказал, что он читает этот сайт ㅠㅠ Тао, если ты прочитаешь, знай, что это мне стоит благодарить тебя ㅠㅠㅠㅠ]  
Крис: Юный Сюмин! Ты вовсе не старый. Спасибо за поддержку “Четырёх Сезонов”. Крис. [примечание: секрет: на самом деле я старше Криса ㅠㅠ Прости, Крис, мое лицо ввело тебя в заблуждение ㅠㅠ]_  
─ Вряд ли он старше тебя. ─ Лу Хань подпрыгнул от неожиданно зазвучавшего голоса. Крис бросил взгляд поверх плеча Лу Ханя, хоть у него был в руках смартфон. ─ Я подсматривал, прости.  
─ Я заметил, ─ ответ Лу Ханя звучал жёстче, чем предполагалось. ─ Наверное, нет. Он выглядит едва ли старше двадцати пяти.  
─ Мм, ─ утвердительно кивнул Крис, затем украдкой взглянул на лицо Лу Ханя. ─ Ты непривычно тих сегодня. После фанмитинга, имею в виду. Обычно ты штудируешь сайт вместе с Исином.  
Верно. Лу Хань вздохнул, слегка наклонив голову.  
─ Ага. Думаю, я просто устал. Израсходовал всю энергию на фанмитинге.  
Крис с пониманием кивнул еще раз и с мгновение молчал.  
─ Не падай духом, ─ он вернулся на своё место и присоединился к Тао в просмотре интернета.  
Лу Хань вздохнул еще раз, покачал головой, и попытался собраться. Он переключил вкладку, твёрдо намеренный проверить блог Чондэ.  
Что явно было ошибкой, потому что на первом фото был он: огромное, чёткое изображение Минсока-Сюмина, который держал подписанный альбом “Фортуны” и невероятно широко и счастливо улыбался. Подпись гласила: _счастье фаната, сделано Ким Чондэ._  
Лу Хань слишком резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Однако, спустя несколько секунд, он опять открыл его, уставившись на изображение с горящим на щеках румянцем.  
Какого чёрта происходит с ним?!

*

Всю неделю после фансайна Минсок чувствовал себя ужасающе пусто.  
─ Мне нужна работа, ─ ныл он Чондэ, пока последний поправлял шляпу на своей голове. Минсок был моделью для проекта Чондэ, касающегося моды, так как Чондэ не желал, чтобы он состоял сплошь из девочек, а Минсок был единственным знакомым ему фанбоем.  
─ Ну так вперёд на поиски! Всё, чем ты занимался после выпуска, ─ хандрил и торчал в интернете, ─ упрекнул его Чондэ, подсовывая квадратные очки в розовой оправе. ─ Знаешь, что стоит попробовать? Гостиничный бизнес. Минджун работает в отеле бизнес-класса в Каннаме, и говорила, что берут всех, кто знает иностранные языки. Ты достаточно свободно говоришь на китайском, поэтому, думаю, тебе стоит попытаться.  
─ Минджун-шши работает в таком отеле? ─ Минсок хмурился, поправляя очки на лице. ─ С розовыми волосами и так далее?  
Чондэ пожал плечами.  
─ Я попрошу ее помочь с этим. В конце концов, тебе нужны деньги, чтобы продолжать фанбоить. ─ Он закончил с образом Минсока, ухмыльнулся и вернулся обратно к фотоаппарату. ─ Разве не так, баоцзы?  
─ И зачем я только научил тебя этому слову, ─ простонал Минсок.

*

Лу Хань на собственном опыте убедился, что значит увлечься знаменитостью.  
Это успокоило его сердце. И наконец-то он прекратил пребывать в дурном настроении, вернулся к обычному игривому поведению, доставал Криса вместе с Исином, баловал Тао, а после запугивал. Единственным отличием в его повседневной жизни после Кореи стала постоянная проверка CXQD_love перед сном, а затем bigskyblues со взволнованным и пребывающим в эйфории сердцем.  
На bigskyblues появилось сообщение.  
_Твои фотки Сюмина-оппы таааакиииие классные! Вы наверняка хорошие друзья^^_  
И ответ:  
_Да, мы приятели еще со старшей школы… что было довольно давно, кстатиㅋㅋ Он тоже милый, правда? К сожалению, он уже занят~_  
Лу Хань недовольно сгримасничал, чувствуя, как в груди бурлит ревность, но больше не пугался этого чувства. Он смирился, потому что Сюмин был милым и забавным, и было совершенно естественно, что он чувствовал что-то вроде восхищения, так что он принял свою увлеченность знаменитостью, и неважно, насколько иронично это звучало даже для его собственных ушей.  
Блог был заполнен фотографиями Сюмина, кажется, Чондэ начал что-то вроде проекта, связанного с фанатами “Четырёх Сезонов” и модой. Фотографии были действительно хорошими, Лу Хань считал Чондэ очень талантливым фотографом и был благодарен ему за растущее на винчестере количество фотографий Сюмина.  
Осоловелый Лу Хань обновил страницу в последний раз за день и заметил новое сообщение на bigskyblues.  
_Сюмин-оппа занят? Кем? Тобой?ㅋㅋ_  
Лу Хань жадно прочёл ответ и был немало удивлен.  
_Конечно, нет!!ㅋㅋㅋ Мин и я – просто друзья! Очевидно, что он заинтересован в Лу Хане из cxqdㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
В ту ночь Лу Хань засыпал с ухмылкой на лице.

*

Что и следовал ожидать, Минсока приняли на работу в гостинице, где работала Минджун. Они вместе сидели на ресепшене, Минджун носила чёрный кроткий парик, который вообще ей не шёл.  
─ Они бы никогда меня не наняли, если бы знали, ─ призналась она. ─ Даже если бы хорошо выглядело вместе с униформой.  
Они носили хрустящие белые рубашки и идентичные тёмно-синие жилетки, Минсок надевал черные брюки и строгие туфли, а Минджун ─ тёмно-синюю юбку-карандаш и лёгкие лодочки. Они проводили день, приветствуя постояльцев, ведя бухгалтерский учёт и разговаривая о “Четырёх Сезонах” в свободное время. Со временем Минджун созналась, что восхищалась Минсоком.  
─ Ведь ты знаешь про них буквально всё! ─ доказывала она в чашку кофе. Минсок слегка смутился. ─ Ты авторитет для меня и многих людей во всем, что касается “Четырёх Сезонов”. А еще ты хороший. Думаю, каждый, кто фолловит тебя, в какой-то момент начинает увлекаться и тобой.  
─ Ну что ты такое говоришь, ─ он спрятал лицо от смущения.  
─ Пффф, не надо стесняться. Ты тяжело трудился над этим, ─ она шутливо стукнула его в плечо. ─ Наверное, следующим будет создание фансайта, посвященного тебе. Некоторые мои друзья уже задумались об этом, потому что они чертовски сильно шипперят тебя с Лу Ханем.  
Минсок поперхнулся чаем и только по чистой удаче не испачкал форму. Он закашлялся, прочищая горло.  
─ _Что._  
─ Ну, шипперят, это когда…  
─ Я знаю, что значит шипперить, ─ перебил он ее, еще раз прокашлявшись. ─ Просто… Почему это беспокоит кого-то…  
─ Если тебя это утешит, то вы выглядите мило вместе, ─ пожала плечами Минджун, и Минсок заметил её румянец. ─ А еще та фотография, которую сделал Чондэ на фансайне. Вы оба выглядели сраженными наповал друг другом. ─ Минсок рассмеялся от существования хотя бы малейшей вероятности того, что Лу Хань был им очарован. ─ Кроме того, ты вполне конкретно заявил, что стал бы с ним встречаться.  
─ Когда это я такое говорил? ─ Он задумался на мгновение. ─ А! Я не то имел в виду! Я говорил, что не отвергну его, но это из-за того, что любой, кто отвергнет его ─ просто безумец.  
─ То же самое, ─ Минджун закатила глаза. ─ Чондэ был прав. Ты не желаешь признавать свою гомосексуальность.  
─ Чондэ надо купить себе зеркало! ─ парировал оскорбленный Минсок, и Минджун ехидно усмехнулась.

*

“Четыре Сезона” как раз находились посреди очень важного совещания с директором их лейбла. Все мрачно следили за тем, как директор распространяется об их прибыли за прошлый год, менеджер-гэгэ аж вспотел. А Лу Хань и вовсе не обращал никакого внимания, в его мыслях был лишь Сюмин, Сюмин, Сюмин.  
Он думал о его пухлых щеках, изящном подбородке, милых маленьких губах. Также он думал о его глазах, как они сияли и были широко распахнуты во время первой встречи, насколько выразительными они были на снимках Чондэ. Лу Хань грёзил о том, как прелестно выглядели его ресницы на фотографиях с bigskyblues, но затем его вернули в реальность пинком в голень. Явно рассерженный Крис пристально смотрел на него, Лу Хань быстро пришёл в себя и постарался максимально сосредоточиться на происходящем.  
─ …в Таиланде, и, в связи с последним успешным фанмитингом в Корее, я веду к тому, что…  
Ах, да, фанмитинг в Корее. Лу Хань помнил каждую деталь. Нет, стоп, он опять начал терять фокус. _Остановись, Лу Хань, ты выглядишь нелепо_. Он представил, как это говорит ему Сюмин, уперев руки в бока. _Остановись, Лу Хань, ты выглядишь нелепо_. И затем он приподнимает одну густую бровь и улыбается.  
─ Лу Хань, ─ неожиданно окликнул его Крис, и Лу Хань подпрыгнул на месте, ─ А ты как считаешь?  
Лу Хань моргнул. Одногруппники, менеджер и директор с ожиданием смотрели на него, и Лу Хань понятия не имел, о чем вообще речь.  
─ О, ─ он моргнул еще раз. Ну, так как его в любом случае высмеют, он решил рискнуть. ─ Думаю, это будет прекрасно! В смысле, у нас огромный прогресс, да? Это будет хорошим следующим шагом. Нам стоит сделать это.  
На удивление, никто не засмеялся, вообще ничего не сказал. Они кивнули, будто то, что он сказал, имеет значение.  
─ Я тоже так думаю. Если мы не сделаем это сейчас, можем упустить великолепную возможность, ─ директор кивнул еще раз, улыбнулся и поднялся, ─ Тогда решено. Я проведу собрание с продюсерами и дам вам знать о результатах так быстро, как смогу. Спасибо за уделенное время.  
Пока они прощались, Лу Хань всё ещё не догонял, в чем суть, и, как только убедился, что директор отошел на достаточно большое расстояние, чтобы его не услышали, спросил Криса.  
─ На что мы только что подписались?  
─ Так и знал! Ты вообще не слушал! ─ прошипел Крис. Лу Хань скорчил рожицу, и Крис, как всегда, простил его. Вздохнув, Крис сообщил Лу Ханю хорошие новости.

*

Совершенно неожиданно Чондэ получил письмо на рабочий почтовый ящик. Он редко использовал этот аккаунт, в прошлом обычно получал сообщения на счет работы фрилансером и тех, кто желал нанять его ещё раз для рекламных фотографий или вроде того. Чондэ размышлял, не из-за шрифта ли в его портфолио с ним связывались столь редко. Может, он был слишком мелким? Возможно, с ним хотели связаться, но не знали, как? Но это было отклонением от темы.  
Он получил сообщение от неизвестного отправителя, в заголовке было указано “Предложение работы”. Он в мгновение ока открыл его. С некоторым трудом осилив текст письма, он разинул рот.  
─ Охренеть, ─ он немедля хотел позвонить Минсоку и рассказать ему обо всём, но в последнем предложении было “пожалуйста, храните все в тайне”, поэтому он просто опустился на кровать и бормотал про себя: _”охренеть”._

*

Когда менеджер гостиницы обратился с просьбой поменяться с коллегой сменами на ночь, Минсок принял предложение без возражений. Это не было огромной жертвой с его стороны, и менеджер, отлично сложенный мужчина, извечно переживающий по любому поводу, пообещал приплатить за это маленькое одолжение.  
─ Минсок-шши, ты действительно меня спасаешь, ─ сказал он, потея и нервно заламывая руки. ─ Никто из ночной смены не владеет китайским на достаточном уровне, а у нас на прошлой неделе были зарезервированы номера для больших шишек. Группа из шести человек вроде как.  
─ Звучит проблематично, ─ Минсок и сам начал потихоньку нервничать.  
─ Очень, ─ кивнул менеджер, салфеткой вытер пот на лысине и ушел.  
Однако когда наступил упомянутый день, Минсок осознал, что ему наверняка стоило все лучше продумать. В два часа ночи он был сонным и заскучавшим, даже не мог отвлечься разговором, потому что не был знаком с другим работником с этой смены. Всё их общение состояло из “добрый вечер, меня зовут Ким Минсок и я сегодня заменяю Ли Джевуна” и “приятно познакомиться, надеюсь, мы поладим”. Минсок уже выпил две чашки кофе, однако, все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда, наконец, прибыли важные китайцы.  
Да, их было действительно много, они были одеты в чёрное и носили очки. Минсок был напуган и повернулся было к коллеге, чтобы попросить его об одолжении, но тот уже скрылся. Минсок остался наедине с гостями. Один из них, выглядевший как типичный офисный сотрудник, но, очевидно, гораздо более обеспеченный, приблизился к Минсоку и снял очки.  
─ Простите, ─ решительно обратился он к нему. ─ Я комната.  
Минсок моргнул, собрался и затем ответил на мандарине.  
─ Если вам удобнее, вы можете говорить со мной на китайском.  
─ !!! ─ Важный гость был приятно удивлен. ─ Я не знал, что вы говорите на китайском! Вы меня так выручите! В последний раз, когда я был в Корее…  
Он продолжал говорить, но Минсок не был уверен, что понял верно, так что вежливо внимал, стараясь не терять нить разговора.  
─ Я не очень хорошо справляюсь, но могу оказаться полезен. ─ Минсок уповал на бога, что был вежливым. Затем он вытянул регистрационный файл, который передал ему ранее менеджер, открыл его и принялся за работу. ─ Две комнаты, верно? Одна с двумя раздельными кроватями и одна с двумя двойными, ─ уточнил Минсок, и мужчина кивнул. Обычно он зачитывал в голос, на чьи имена зарезервированы номера, но китайские иероглифы расплывались перед уставшими глазами. – Не могли бы вы подтвердить свое имя, пожалуйста?  
Мужчина выполнил просьбу, и все формальности были улажены без инцидентов. Явно осчастливленный тем, что Минсок мог общаться с ним, Важная Шишка рассказал кучу историй о своих поездках в Корею, но Минсок едва ли мог полностью разобрать его речь, потому что понимание китайского было не на высшем уровне. Но он хотя бы мог немного побеседовать с человеком, что, кажется, порадовало его.  
─ Вот теперь все улажено. ─ Минсок улыбнулся после того, как проверил подписи на бумаге. ─ Я провожу вас в номера. ─ Минсок оглянулся в поисках своего коллеги, и, обнаружив его, попытался мысленно с ним связаться. _Не мог бы ты заменить меня на ресепшене?_ Магическим образом это сработало: мужчина не только подошел, но и помог Минсоку с тележкой для багажа. Багаж преимущественно состоял из тяжелых рюкзаков, поэтому Минсок был благодарен за помощь.  
Путь был неловким из-за почти полной тишины. Находясь в обществе незнакомых людей, с которыми он был едва способен переброситься парой слов, Минсок чувствовал себя довольно нервно. И это длилось довольно долго. Их номера находились на тринадцатом этаже.  
─ Эта с раздельными кроватями. ─ Минсок открыл дверь, и только два человека вошли следом: тот, кто разговаривал с ним на ресепшене, и полный мужчина около сорока лет. – Ванная, шкаф. Вы можете изменить температуру, а вот дистанционное управление телевизором, ─ и так далее в том же духе, повторяя заученные на память предложения на китайском. Он подождал, пока мужчины достанут свои вещи с тележки, поклонился и покинул комнату, дабы отвести оставшихся гостей навстречу их судьбе. Их было четверо, и они пугали еще больше, чем тем те двое, потому что все носили очки, шляпы (соответствующих стилей), а на одном из них была даже маска.  
─ Вот с двуместными кроватями, ─ вновь начал Минсок, проводя их внутрь комнаты. Его движения казались ему слишком медлительными. Кажется, необходимо будет выпить еще одну чашку, когда он закончит. ─ Вот ванная, вот шкаф, ─ и так далее в том же духе…─ Отсюда вы можете позвонить мне на ресепшн, набрав ноль-ноль-один. Вот полная инструкция, как пользоваться телефоном. Пароль для вай-фая привязан к окну. ─ Вроде все. Минсок быстро моргнул, дабы прогнать сонливость с глаз. Кажется, действительно закончил. ─ У вас остались вопросы, которые вы желаете задать? – Это было достаточно вежливо?  
Люди отрицательно заворчали, несомненно, еще более сонные, чем Минсок. Минсок улыбнулся, обошел их, дабы добраться до тележки с вещами, и принялся её разгружать.  
─ А, чаевые, ─ послышался голос одного из них.  
─ О, нет необходимости, ─ поспешил заверить Минсок, задаваясь вопросом, правильно ли он произнес тона. Он подарил им улыбку-лучшего-сотрудника-месяца, надеясь, что это искупит все ошибки. – Мне приятно обслуживать вас. Если у вас возникнут проблемы или вопросы, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной, я вам помогу.  
─ Спасибо, ─ ответили все четверо хором и поклонились. Минсок поклонился в ответ.  
─ Вы, случайно, не знаете, какие рестораны могли бы быть открыты прямо сейчас? – спросил один из них, подняв рюкзак с пола.  
Минсок задумался, привычно закусив губу. Он недостаточно хорошо ориентировался в окрестностях, особенно в такое время, поэтому ответил:  
─ Не знаю. Но я могу принести вам ужин в номер.  
Человек очевидно озадачился. Он знакомым Минсоку жестом наклонил голову, будто сам так неоднократно делал.  
─ Обслуживание номеров?  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Минсок кивнул.  
─ Это не принято, но если вы не против нашей еды... – Минсок хотел добавить что-то вроде “кажется, у вас был долгий перелет”, но, когда стал перебирать свои познания в китайском, решил отказаться от этой идеи.  
─ Мы будем рады. Спасибо вам. ─ Тот, что был ближе всего к двери, удивил Минсока ответом на корейском. Минсок был благодарен, потому что действительно выглядел смертельно усталым.  
─ Обращайтесь, – ответил Минсок на корейском и затем ушел, пообещав вернуться через несколько минут.  
В такие часы не было принято предлагать обслуживание комнат, но Минсок ничего не мог поделать с тем, что ему было жаль их. Ухватив экстра-большую чашку кофе, он достал из предположительно секретного ящика ключ и совершил набег на кухню гостиницы.  
Минсок был вполне сносным поваром, хотя его чувства было притуплены сначала сонливостью, а после - воздействием кофеина. Он быстро приготовил кимчи, зелёных овощей, несколько стейков и остатки риса, уповая на то, что клиенты не будут против его креативности, и стащил немного сока из холодильника. Выглядело довольно неплохо, по крайней мере, для Минсока, поэтому он уверенно поднялся наверх, успешно балансируя с огромным подносом на маленьких, но сильных руках.  
Он носом нажал на дверной звонок, надеясь, что не разбудил никого. Прошло довольно много времени, и Минсок успел перепугаться, что всё же разбудил, но ему, наконец, ответили, и он сказал “обслуживание номеров” тихим голосом, поскольку в комнате было темно, и он был уверен, что кто-то уже уснул.  
─ А, спасибо, ─ ответивший ему человек вышел, дабы помочь Минсоку с подносом, и незнакомец окунулся в свет. В этот раз не хватало очков и шляпы, поэтому его лицо было хорошо видно, и Минсок прекратил дышать.  
─ Спасибо, что вышли… наружу…  
Минсок пялился. Да, пялился, но он ничего не мог поделать с этим. Незнакомец был полной копией Лу Ханя, того самого Лу Ханя из “Четырёх Сезонов”. Те же огромные круглые глаза, те же самые нежные губы, те же мальчишеские брови. Даже форма лица была той самой. Минсок моргнул, неожиданно осознав, что он уставился, и мысленно двинул себе по лицу. Затем улыбнулся, с большим энтузиазмом, чем того требовал профессионализм.  
─ Н-нет проблем. И пожалуйста. Надеюсь, вам понравится еда.  
Незнакомец кивнул, глазея на Минсока. Он наверняка посчитал Минсока странным типом, и затем покраснел, как безумец, но это не была вина Минсока, он не мог справиться с реакцией на лицо Лу Ханя. Боже, а если это действительно Лу Хань? Что, если оставшиеся трое ─ это остальные участники группы, и они прилетели в Корею по каким-то таинственным причинам, о которых неизвестно Минсоку, хотя он даже в курсе, когда дни рождения у их матерей?  
─ Эм, ─ заговорил незнакомец, который мог быть Лу Ханем, и встревоженный мозг Минсока также начал искать схожие черты с голосом Лу Ханя, о, нет, он опять начал пялиться, и незнакомец тоже, и оба они молча глазели друг на друга. С Минсоком раньше не случалось ничего подобного, он никогда не терялся в присутствии постояльцев, он не знал, что делать, этого не было в инструкции. Гость облизнул губы.  
─ С-спасибо.  
─ Нет проблем, пожалуйста, ─ бессвязно выпалил Минсок и поклонился. ─ Если я вам буду необходим, пожалуйста, звоните. Спокойной ночи.  
Он оставил замершего незнакомца в дверях с подносом в руках, и даже когда спустился в холл, и во имя всего святого, никак не мог перестать краснеть.  
Его коллега явно был встревожен выражением его лица.  
─ Что случилось?  
Минсок хотел ответить: “Кажется, я живу в фанфике”, но вместо это сказал:  
─ Ничего. 

*

Лу Хань около двух минут торчал снаружи комнаты с подносом в руках, потому что не мог поверить своим глазам.  
─ Лу Хань? ─ услышал он зов почти уснувшего Исина с кровати. ─ Все в порядке?  
─ Я… Исин, ─ с паникующим голосом он ворвался в комнату, едва не пролив сок. ─ Исин, Исин. Исин.  
─ Что происходит? ─ лидерские инстинкты Криса подорвали его с кровати.  
─ Кажется, я только разговаривал с Сюмином гэгэ, ─ объявил пришедший в ужас Лу Хань.  
Крис искоса взглянул на поднос.  
─ Еда? ─ Он толком и не помнил, заказывали ли они обслуживание комнат или нет.  
Исин нахмурился.  
─ Имеешь в виду, в своих мечтах?  
─ Думаю, он тот человек, который принес наш багаж и все остальное, ─ раздраженно пояснил Лу Хань, опустив поднос на первую попавшуюся поверхность. ─ Его лицо, вы видели его лицо?  
─ Я, вроде, нет. Если честно, я смотрел на его задницу, ─ сонно сознался Исин, и Лу Хань едва не швырнул в него кусок брокколи. ─ Подожди, ты считаешь, что это Сюмин гэгэ с сайта?! ─ неожиданно вынырнул он из дремлющего транса.  
─ У него те же глаза, крошечные губы, круглые щеки и маленькие зубы, Исин, это должен быть он, ─ удивительно, что Тао продолжал спать в этой суете. ─ Он посмотрел на меня и покраснел!  
─ О, вау. ─ Крис явно соображал быстрее, чем Исин, хотя Лу Хань вовсе и не к нему обращался. Лу Хань подумал, что он собирается сказать что-то еще, но тот смолчал.  
─ Что мне делать? ─ надоедал Лу Хань, нуждаясь в подсказке.  
Исин думал, запихнув еды немного в рот, и громко хмыкнул, оценив.  
─ Не знаю, что это, но вкусно, ─ прокомментировал он, прежде с жадностью наброситься на еду.  
─ Просто поговори с ним? ─ с сомнением протянул Крис.  
Лу Хань и Исин пристально взглянули на него.  
─ Может, если ты будешь вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло… ─ начал Крис и тотчас оборвал себя. ─ Нет, он кажется хорошим работником, осторожным и все такое. Он не будет навязываться.  
─ Ему следовало просто позвонить и спросить “простите, вы, парни, случаем не “Четыре Сезона” или что-то в таком духе, ─ вздохнул Исин, раздосадованный усложняющейся ситуацией. ─ Мы не будем против.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
С пять секунд его буравили три взгляда. И затем, когда телефон позвонил во второй раз, они ринулись к нему, Исин чуть не перевернул поднос с едой. Крис опередил их.  
─ Здравствуйте?  
Лу Хань и Исин с молчаливой тревогой наблюдали за беседой.  
─ Да. ─ Крис использовал китайский. Наверняка это был их директор. И, хоть он находился в соседней комнате, вместе с их менеджером, ему могло быть трудно подняться. ─ Не волнуйтесь, наш Лу Хань принесет его вам вниз. ─ Лу Хань, задыхался: “С кем ты разговариваешь?”, Исин шептал: “Что ты несешь?”. ─ Не беспокойтесь, мы не возражаем. Спасибо, ─ он повесил трубку.  
─ Куда ты меня только что отправил? ─ Лу Хань схватил Криса за руку. У того было беспристрастное выражение лица, но глаза злобно сверкали.  
─ Это был Ким Минсок с ресепшена, сообщивший, что мы можем позвонить ему, когда закончим с обедом, чтобы он мог забрать поднос, ─ сказал Крис. ─ Я попросил его не волноваться, потому что наш Лу Хань принесет его ему.  
─ Браво! ─ громко хлопнул Исин, Тао слегка застонал во сне. ─ Как и ожидалось от лидера!  
─ Боже, Ифань, ты ненавидишь меня. ─ Лу Хань приложил руку к лицу, обращаясь столь редко используемым китайским именем. ─ Что я должен сказать ему? “Привет, ты знаешь меня, я знаю тебя, давай поговорим”?  
─ Звучит как пикаперство, ─ обратил Крис внимание на очевидное.  
─ Ужасное пикаперство! ─ рассмеялся Исин с напрочь набитым ртом.  
─ Спасибо за помощь, ─ простонал Лу Хань, набрав полную ложку еды в попытке отвлечься. Он мурлыкнул себе под нос. ─ Неплохо! 

*

Минсок весь исходил от нервов на ресепшене. Его коллега по смене как раз решил вздремнуть или просто спрятался в комнате для персонала, и это было хорошей новостью, потому что Минсок был буквально возбужден.  
_Наш Лу Хань принесет его вам вниз._  
Минсок нервно взглянул на собственное отражение в отполированной мраморной поверхности стойки. Его сознание никак не могло сосредоточиться на ситуации, или он просто слишком сильно нервничал, но ради всего святого, его сердце билось так быстро и сильно, что заглушало другие звуки.  
Знакомый звук лифта эхом раздался по холлу. Минсок подпрыгнул на месте, пытаясь выглядеть небрежно, но все, что он делал ─ это перебирал бумаги. И, будто в пытке, бумаги выскользнули из его рук. Ругаясь про себя, он опустился на колени.  
─ Эм…  
─ Да! ─ Минсок едва начал подниматься, как ударился головой о стойку. Тупая боль пронеслась по макушке. ─ Оуч…  
─ Ты в порядке? ─ Пара рук помогла ему подняться, и когда Минсоку удалось выпрямиться, он увидел Лу Ханя, его руки были на его руках, а брови взволнованно изогнуты. Собственное сердцебиение Минсока оглушало его.  
─ Да, простите, простите меня, я ошибся, ─ такой поток речи был явно предпочтительнее бессвязного лопотания. Он заметил поднос на стойке и попытался схватить его. ─ Огромное спасибо за помощь. Что помогли! Помощь. Спасибо.  
─ Все нормально, можешь разговаривать со мной на корейском, ─ ответил Лу Хань на корейском, посмеиваясь. Минсок почувствовал себя идиотом.  
─ Конечно. Простите. Я, эм, нервничаю, ─ признался он, щеки горели, и короткий смешок сорвался с его губ. Он решил сосредоточиться на подносе.  
─ Все в порядке. Прекрасно понимаю это чувство, ─ решительность мгновенно улетучилась. Минсок поднял взгляд, пытаясь разгадать значение, изучая выражение лица Лу Ханя. Последний прикусил губу, будто пытался сдержать проступающий наружу смех. ─ Если честно, я хотел со временем встретиться с тобой.  
Минсок уставился на него с пустым выражением лица и затем недоверчиво нахмурился.  
─ Нет, правда! Я, эм, читаю твой сайт, ─ явно смущенный Лу Хань пожал плечами. ─ Звучит немного ужасно, потому что, вау, я коротаю ночь на сайте про самого себя. Но, да. Знаешь, я фоловлю тебя с самого нашего дебюта. ─ Лу Хань посмеивался. ─ Моего дебюта и твоего.  
─ Ты шутишь, ─ бормотал Минсок, потрясенный тем, насколько робко его величайший айдол всех времен выглядел, разговаривая с ним, Ким Минсоком, самым обычным человеком. Лу Хань покачал головой.  
─ Я серьезно, ─ он кивнул, его улыбка стала озорной. ─ Я могу поговорить с тобой недолго? Хотя ты на дежурстве и все такое?  
─ Да, конечно! На самом деле это не моя обычная смена. Я заступаю днем, но менеджер попросил о помощи ночью, ─ выпалил Минсок, все еще держа в руках поднос, смутно замечая, что его колени болят. ─ Эм, пройдешь со мной на кухню? Мне надо отнести это, и там хорошо, когда пусто, поэтому, полагаю…  
Лу Хань не только принял его странное приглашение, но так же помог со стаканами, которые грозились свалиться на пол. И в довершение всего он даже предложил Минсоку помочь помыть посуду, и они закончили бок о бок; фанат и айдол, обычный парень и суперзвезда. Минсок чувствовал себя оцепеневшим. Ему было трудно поверить, что все это происходит наяву.  
─ Так ты работаешь в гостинице, ─ прокомментировал Лу Хань спустя мгновение неловкой тишины. ─ Я не ожидал, на самом деле.  
─ Не тот тип людей? ─ пошутил Минсок, на секунду их глаза встретились. Он медленно выходил из начальной истерики, переходя во что-то вроде пассивной комфортной суеты.  
─ Если честно, то нет. ─ Лу Хань скривился. ─ Работники гостиницы по большей части скучные и посредственные.  
─ Думаешь? ─ Минсок посмеялся про себя, мыслями устремившись к Минджун. ─ Знаешь, у девушки, с которой я работаю в дневную смену, розовые волосы.  
─ Розовая завивка? ─ с издевкой протянул Лу Хань.  
─ Розовая завивка, ─ к удивлению Лу Ханя, Минсок кивнул. Айдол взглянул на него с выражением лица, нечто средним между впечатлением и отвращением. – Ей идет! Но когда она здесь, то надевает парик. Думаю, чтобы не шокировать постояльцев.  
─ Чтобы работать в гостинице, ей приходится заставлять себя выглядеть по-обычному, ─ отметил Лу Хань и покачал головой. ─ Розовая завивка напоминает мне о Крисе.  
─ Эра цветения, ─ добавил Минсок и мгновением спустя пожалел об этом, потому что он не хотел доставлять Лу Ханю неудобства, ведя себя как хардкорный фанат, коим он на самом деле являлся. ─ У меня на стене висит постер. Старые добрые времена.  
─ Хороший вид открывается, когда просыпаешься. ─ Лу Хань звонко рассмеялся, его глаза исчезли, превратились в полумесяцы от улыбки, которую Минсок столько раз видел на видео. ─ Розовая завивка Криса, зеленые контактные линзы Тао. И эти смокинги. Боже, мы перестарались тогда. Это должно быть что-то вроде восхождения.  
Минсок рассмеялся, потерев глаза, которые начали слипаться от сонливости.  
─ Но вид действительно хорош.  
Лу Хань, явно развеселившийся, хмыкнул. И затем, после некоторой паузы, спросил:  
─ Работа в гостинице это твоя мечта или?..  
─ Не совсем. ─ Минсок покачал головой. ─ Сейчас я просто пробую разные работы. Несколько месяцев назад я закончил колледж, и сейчас у меня куча свободного времени.  
─ О! И что ты изучал в колледже? ─ Лу Хань, кажется, искренне заинтересовался, что чрезвычайно льстило Минсоку.  
─ Городская инженерия, ─ они практически закончили, и впервые в жизни Минсок жалел, что посуды слишком мало.  
─ Ого, весьма внушительно! ─ сделал комплимент Лу Хань, домывая последний стакан, пока Минсок протирал раковину. Он вытер руки о штаны прежде, чем Минсок успел предложить ему полотенце. ─ Думаю, это больше похоже на тебя.  
─ Почему это? ─ Минсок слегка нахмурился, пока Лу Хань неуловимо сопровождал его в холл. Он не хотел прощаться с ним сейчас, в конце концов, это был шанс, который выпадает лишь раз в жизни.  
Лу Хань пожал плечами.  
─ Не знаю. Ты кажешься инициативным. Но почему конкретно городская инженерия?  
Они еще долго говорили, Лу Хань расположился на одном из гостиничных стульев, а Минсок за стойкой, бездумно переставляя вещи. Они разговаривали о городском планировании, природных катаклизмах, фильмах про апокалипсис, любимых звездах, моде и школьных временах. Минсок много рассказывал о своей младшей сестре и друзьях, Лу Хань о родителях и других мемберах. Это было восхитительно. У Минсока было такое чувство от близкого общения с Лу Ханем, от его манерности и особенностей, что он не сомневался, что Лу Хань, которого он знает, и Лу Хань, который выступает и поет на телевидении ─ тот же Лу Хань, что прятался в девчачьей уборной вместе с подругами во время ланча в школе.  
─ Это было единственное безопасное место, где я мог говорить о бойзбендах, ─ оправдывался Лу Хань, надув губы, когда Минсок рассмеялся с этой истории. Было довольно поздно, и оба они почти валились от усталости. ─ Знаешь, мальчишки смеялись надо мной из-за лица. Даже в футбольной команде они всегда насмехались надо мной. Поэтому, как только звенел звонок, я проглатывал обед и как ниндзя спешил в уборную.  
─ Так быстро ел, что не жевал, ─ подчеркнул Минсок, находя эту историю весьма забавной. Хотя, у него был похожий эпизод на первом курсе, поэтому он мог его понять.  
─ Я не брал коробки с ланчем в школу, обедал чем-то вроде бутербродов или булочек с мясом, ─ отметил Лу Хань, практически расплывшись на стуле и глядя на Минсока снизу вверх. Он улыбнулся. ─ Баоцзы. Всегда любил баоцзы. ─ Он сказал это так мягко, что Минсок весь покраснел, ощутив себя невероятно смущенным. ─ Твое лицо напоминает мне об этом. Щеки.  
─ О, да, ты написал это в автографе, да? ─ Минсок был рад, что у него было что-то, что он мог довести до конца, иначе он бы просто молча зевал. ─ Теперь Чондэ называет меня баозцы. Думаю, вскоре это станет моим официальным никнеймом.  
─ Так и должно быть. ─ Лу Хань попытался подавить зевок, Минсок мог это определить по линии подбородка, и спросил:  
─ Который час?  
─ Половина четвертого. ─ Минсок сверился с часами на стене. ─ Также известно как “поздно”.  
Лу Хань недовольно пожаловался.  
─ У меня собрание через три часа, а я даже не помню своего номера.  
Минсок засмеялся, покидая стойку, дабы помочь айдолу.  
─ Я доставлю тебя туда, не волнуйся. Тебе следует хотя бы подремать, пока есть возможность.  
─ Мм. ─ Лу Хань не сдвинулся с места; он только оцепенело смотрел на Минсока. ─ Я могу просто поспать здесь, ─ вполне невозмутимо.  
─ Боюсь, не слишком удобно. ─ Минсок старался не засмеяться, слегка подтолкнул Лу Ханя за плечо. ─ Давай, я помогу тебе подняться.  
Руки Лу Ханя нашли его для поддержки. Они со сцепленными руками добрались до лифта, и на протяжении неловкого, длинного пути наверх Лу Хань закрыл глаза и склонил голову Минсоку на плечо. Минсок чувствовал нежное и головокружительное ощущение у себя в груди, пока тепло Лу Ханя проникало сквозь ткань его униформы.  
─ Баоцзы, ─ неожиданно позвал Лу Хань тихим голосом, ─ завтрашнее совещание ─ строжайший секрет, поэтому… ─ Он приложил палец к губам и открыл глаза, смотря на Минсока.  
─ Не волнуйся. Мы даже не виделись сегодня, ─ заверил его Минсок. На удивление, Лу Хань был вовсе не рад такому ответу.  
─ Не говори так, ─ недовольно сказал он, ─ после того, как мне, наконец, удалось встретиться с тобой…

*

Минсок пережил эту ночь в полной отключке.

*

Сновидения Лу Ханя были заполнены Минсоком.

*

Пока Минсок ехал на автобусе домой, он порывался рассказать о встрече Чондэ, который, он был уверен, ни одной душе не поведает, но слова Лу Ханя постоянно всплывали в голове, поэтому решил повременить.  
Невозможность отвести душу приводила Минсока в полное отчаяние и беспокойство, и, хотя он был до смерти уставший, когда добрался до дома, все равно не мог уснуть. Поэтому он открыл доску сообщений и собственный сайт, дабы проверить обновления. Ничего. Он загрузил несколько новых сканов из журнала с Исином и новые фотографии с не столь давнего фанмитинга на Тайвани. Он почти закончил, как ему пришло сообщение. Анонимное.  
_Сценарий: ты готовишь обед, и тут звонят в дверь. Ты открываешь дверь, а там Лу Хань. Твои действия?_  
Чёртов Чондэ.  
_Неееееет, только не опять ㅠㅠㅠ Я слишком чувствителен сейчас ㅠㅠㅠ Если честно, я бы просто грохнулся и болтался, как рыба ㅠㅠㅠㅠ_  
Наконец он упал в кровать и прокручивал воспоминания об обеде с Лу Ханем, пока сон не поглотил его.

*

Чондэ обливался потом. Не то, чтобы это было совсем нелепо, так как лето было на носу, но потел он отнюдь не из-за жары. Это был образный холодный пот, потому что он находился в одной комнате с четырьмя знаменитостями, двумя директорами компании и несколькими другими немаловажными людьми, и все они были в костюмах.  
Он не привык к такому. Будучи студентом, Чондэ всегда избегал важных церемоний и изысканных коктейлей, предпочитая уличные экспозиции и галереи или что-то вроде того. Он был фрилансером, ради всего святого. Простой взгляд на этих богатых бизнесменов заставлял его кожу покрываться мурашками.  
Тем не менее, это все происходило исключительно внутри. Снаружи Чондэ вёл себя вполне уверенно, потому что мужчина рядом с ним, менеджер “Четырёх Сезонов”, тот, кто пошел с ним на контакт, казался вполне расслабленным и едва обращал на него внимание, что значило, что Чондэ хорошо справлялся. Кажется, больше никто не заметил его присутствия, очевидно считая его секретарем или что-то вроде того. Арендованный костюм перестал быть таким неудобным, и он расслабился.  
─ … и кампания через Навер, состоящая из пяти шагов… ─ вещала женщина, как понял Чондэ, директор большой развлекательной компании. Пока она представляла свой план, Чондэ обнаружил, что Лу Хань едва уловимо шептал перевод директору их компании. ─ Так как важно, чтобы это было массово, но не слишком затратно, мы пришли к очень простому решению…  
Чондэ почти сразу просек собственную роль в этом плане. Он был доволен и мысленно ухмыльнулся. Очень хороший ход. Очень хорошо продуманный. И он уже знал, с кем ему скооперироваться.  
Когда поинтересовались фидбеком, он поднял руку. Он почти позабыл о том, что нервничал прежде, потому что был абсолютно уверен в своей идее.  
─ Думаю, это великолепная стратегия. Интернет в любом случае является показателем статуса суперзвезд “Четырёх Сезонов”, поэтому это хорошая стартовая позиция для роста, ─ решительно произнес он, осознавая, что производит хорошее впечатление. ─ Но, возможно, полагаться на компании на первых шагах не будет лучшим выбором. ─ Он старался осторожно и профессионально донести свою мысль, даже после того, как директор взглянула на него с таким напряжением, что Чондэ почувствовал себя голым. ─ Моя идея состоит в том, чтобы действовать незаметно, начиная со слухов. Заразить фансайты разговорами об этом без официального подтверждения. С тех пор, как фансайты стали первичным источником информации, она распространятся довольно быстро, но из-за недостатка подтверждения тревога ожидания будет накапливаться, а реклама ─ распространяться.  
Чондэ ждал. Директор продолжала смотреть на него. Затем она медленно кивнула, и едва различимая ухмылка появилась у нее на губах.  
─ Великолепная идея, ─ похвалила она, и Чондэ был благодарен, но не был уверен, действительно ли она одобряла или просто решила не вступать в дискуссию с его аргументами. ─ Это действительно очень стоящая идея. Реклама важна для новых артистов, гораздо больше, чем что-либо еще, и слухи будут раздувать уверенность. Нам следует создать… нет, ─ она быстро изменила начальную идею. ─ Нам следует войти в контакт с владельцами сайтов. Не так ли?  
─ Это было бы идеально. Чтобы они скооперировались. Я верю, что они и сами желают напустить тумана, так что не стоит приглашать незнакомые компании. ─ Чондэ улыбался и был горд собой. Он сделал это! Он впечатлил богатых бизнесменов! ─ Большие, но не слишком затратные.  
─ Большие, но не слишком затратные, ─ она удовлетворенно отозвалась эхом. Чондэ чувствовал себя королем добродетели.  
Внезапно заговорил менеджер “Четырёх Сезонов”. Он сказал что-то на китайском Лу Ханю, и тот широко улыбнулся прежде, чем перевести.  
─ Он сказал, что знает кого-то, идеально подходящего на эту работу, ─ поведал он с заметной вспышкой в глазах.  
Чондэ осенило. Вот те на. Минсок, безусловно, будет у него в долгу.

*

В девять зазвонил телефон Минсока. Звонил Чондэ. Минсок не ответил, потому что крепко спал.

*

Лу Хань обычно ненавидел бизнес-ланчи, но тот, который проходил после собрания, был превосходным. Во-первых, потому, что собрание прошло хорошо, Лу Хань был очень взволнован планом, который будет воплощаться в жизнь. Во вторых, потому что все эти старые важные люди игнорировали его, одногруппников и Чондэ в их разговоре, что давало много времени на собственное взаимодействие.  
─ … и я прямо жаждал сообщить все Минсоку, оборвать ему все провода, но секретность и все такое, ─ рассказывал он Лу Ханю и Крису о времени, когда получил предложение работы от их менеджера, пока Исин и Тао были поглощены игрой “Фруктовый ниндзя”. — Не могу дождаться момента предложить Минсоку работу. Первоисточник информации о дебюте его любимой группы в Корее? Да он взорвется.  
─ Так _и ты думал_ о нем! ─ заговорщески сказал Лу Хань. ─ Когда делал предложение на счет сайтов. Ты думал о том, чтобы предложить ему работу.  
─ Да, и насколько я понял, ваш менеджер тоже, ─ ухмыльнувшись, ответил Чондэ. ─ И все те в комнате, кто знают его. В конце концов, его сайт ─ самый высокопосещаемый в Корее фансайт “Четырёх Сезонов”. Количество его подписчиков ужасающе огромно, ужасающе, я вам отвечаю.  
Улыбка Лу Ханя могла разорвать его лицо напополам.  
─ Не могу дождаться, когда начну работать с вами двумя, ─ искренне признался он, и Чондэ, в отличие от Минсока, вовсе не смутился.  
─ Интересно, сможет ли Минсок-ши согласовать это со своей работой, ─ подметил Крис, неожиданно практично подошедший к происходящему.  
─ Уверен, он сможет поменяться сменами. Или сбежать. У него довольно скучная работа, он работает в гостинице, ─ пояснил Чондэ, и Лу Хань был рад, что его мысли совпадают с мнением Чондэ о гостиничном бизнесе. ─ Знаете ли, гостиница, в которой он работает, высокое здание отеля возле Каннама. ─ Чондэ ухмыльнулся еще раз. ─ Все, о чем я думаю, не слишком ли было бы весело, если бы вы, парни, остановились в той гостинице, и он не знал об этом?  
Крис и Лу Хань обменялись выразительными взглядами. 

*

Минсок проснулся в полдень, ужасно поздно, но отлично отдохнувшим.  
Он пожалел, что взял выходной в предыдущий день вместо сегодняшнего, но решил, что слишком поздно сожалеть, поспешил в гостиницу, случайно позабыв телефон.

*

Позднее утро. “Четырём Сезонам” дали некоторое время на отдых и сборы, так как у них был запланирован ночной перелет в Китай, поэтому они развлекались по-своему. Крис спал, Исин шерстил просторы интернета, Тао делал селки. Лу Хань переписывался с Чондэ по Лайну.  
_Он не отвечает на звонкииииии_ , прислал Чондэ. _Черт возьми, Минсок. Как раз тогда, когда у меня есть хорошие вести._  
Лу Хань неосознанно надул губы, печатая ответ.  
_Наверняка он @ на работе_ и добавил _значит, здесь_. Он рассмеялся. Как же он мог забыть? _Я ща просто спущусь и поговорю с ним_  
Конечно, он шутил. К сожалению, Чондэ, кажется, не думал так. _Сделай милость_ ответил он, _он будет счастлив услышать эти новости от тебя. на самом деле он может не выжить. я не говорил тебе, что он в отношении тебя очень гееват? птмчт так и есть._  
Лу Хань проигнорировал последнюю часть и сосредоточился на имеющемся вопросе. _я могу так поступить?? я не могу просто предстать перед стойкой ресепшена и типа угадай, чо. собирай шмотки, ты будешь работать теперь на меня._  
Чондэ думал иначе. _конечно, ты можешь._  
Лу Хань не соглашался. _нет._  
_лох_ , Чондэ не сдавался. _просто позвони на ресепшн. вот и все. это ж так просто._  
Лу Хань вынужден был признать, что это была хорошая идея, которая не пришла ему в голову. Он мог просто позвонить на ресепшн и попросить Минсока зайти в его комнату. Нет, стоп. Лу Хань продолжал обдумывать и скорчил гримасу, когда осмотрел комнату. Повсюду валялись вещи, а Крис пускал слюну. Нет, Лу Ханю необходимо защищать имидж группы, особенно перед лицом такого особенного фаната. Тогда что ему делать?.. Может, стоит выйти перекусить, и тогда он сможет рассказать Минсоку новости. О, прекрасная идея! Свидание!  
Лу Хань хихикнул про себя, а в груди у него взрывались головокружительные пузырьки. Свидание. Что за глупость. Нет, не свидание, но они бы могли куда-нибудь поехать на арендованой машине менеджера-гэгэ, перехватить что-нибудь в автокафе и просто расслабиться вместе. Как друзья. Лу Ханю нравилась мысль о том, что они с Минсоком были достаточно близки для “друзей” и дружеской встречи.  
_ок, я приглашу его._  
Он отложил свой телефон в сторону, схватил трубку гостиничного телефона и набрал ноль-ноль-один.  
Прошел только один гудок, и трубку тут же сняли.  
─ Здравствуйте, вы позвонили на ресепшн. Чем я могу вам помочь? ─ Лу Хань почувствовал легкую волну паники в желудке, прежде чем осознал, что голос был женский. Конечно, Минсок был не единственным работником на смене.  
─ Эм, ─ он облизал губы в поисках подходящего ответа, который не вызовет подозрений и его осенило. ─ Я могу поговорить с милым улыбающимся парнишей с поздней ночной смены? ─ спросил он на китайском, не скрывая пекинский акцент.  
─ Секундочку, ─ сработало. Лу Хань триумфально блаженствовал, когда звонок перевели и его поприветствовал знакомый голос с китайским акцентом. ─ Здравствуйте, чем я могу быть вам полезен?  
─ Ким Минсок! ─ бодро поздоровался Лу Хань, исключая китайский и акцент, — это я, Лу Хань. Прости, что звоню во время дежурства.  
─ О. О! ─ Лу Хань расслышал тихий смех Минсока. ─ Мм, так это вы. Чем я могу быть полезен? ─ Минсок продолжал говорить на китайском; наверняка его все еще окружали сотрудницы.  
─ Когда заканчивается твоя смена?  
─ В шесть часов вечера, мистер. ─ Минсок был сверхвежлив, что немного позабавило Лу Ханя.  
─ Не хочешь прогуляться со мной сегодня вечером? ─ Лу Хань вздрогнул от того, насколько сильно это звучало с подтекстом. Он прочистил горло. ─ Пообедать. И я не знаю. Поговорить.  
На другом конце линии было тихо. Лу Хань начал беспокоиться. Что, если он действительно занят? Что, если он не захочет идти?  
─ Я… Конечно! ─ неожиданно выпалил Минсок на корейском немного повышенным голосом. ─ Эм, в смысле, конечно, мистер. С большой радостью, ─ он шустро поправил собственный голос и вернулся к китайскому.  
─ Отлично! Подождешь меня у гаража, ладно? ─ предложил Лу Хань слегка игриво, и Минсок согласился. ─ Тогда увидимся позже. Пока, пока!  
Он повесил трубку и сразу же помчался в душ.

*

Минджун настойчиво стояла рядом с ним, хотя Минсок сказал ей идти вперед. Обычно они шли на станцию вместе, будто Минджун несла в некотором роде ответственность за Минсока. Он был благодарен, но встревожен.  
─ Снаружи довольно опасно и, без обид, но ты реально легкая добыча, ─ таким образом она оправдывала свои действия.  
Минсок просто надеялся, что она не узнает Лу Ханя, ну или хотя бы не проболтается.  
Он чувствовал себя чрезвычайно напряженно в повседневной одежде, легкой и слегка великоватой по размеру, и попытался было волосы привести в надлежащий вид, но не получилось. Минджун помогла ему, завязав длинные пряди в маленький хвостик, предложила одеколон и искусно расправила складки рукава пиджака.  
─ Ты случайно не претендуешь на место Чондэ? ─ пошутил Минсок, когда она закончила, удовлетворенная его внешним видом.  
─ Почему ты так говоришь? ─ спросила она, дергая воротничок, чтобы распрямить ткань.  
─ Ну, он тот человек, который заботится обо мне, когда я попадаю в беду, ─ констатировал Минсок, и Минджун вздохнула.  
─ Вам с Чондэ следовало бы уже пожениться, ─ пробормотала она, поправляя уже чёлку.  
─ То же самое можно сказать и о вас, ─ без промедления парировал он.  
─ Прости меня! Я не та… Кто-то приближается. ─ Она неожиданно отошла от него и незаметно замерла рядом, отчего Минсок почувствовал себя до абсурда беззащитным. Из гаража выехал черный фургон и медленно подъезжал к ним, окна были слишком затемнены, чтобы Минсок мог разглядеть хоть что-то. Наверное, это не за ним. Почему он должен был водить фургон?  
Фургон подъехал к ним, окна опустились, и внутри обнаружился Лу Хань за рулем. Он обворожительно улыбнулся.  
─ Добрый вечер.  
─ Привет, ─ выпалил Минсок прежде, чем повернулся к Минджун, стиснув лямку рюкзака, ─ Эм, ну, я уезжаю. Пока.  
Минджун застыла с раскрытым ртом. С пустым выражением лица она подняла палец, указывая на машину. Минсок чувствовал себя виноватым.  
─ Я позвоню тебе позже. Действительно позвоню. Прости.  
Она ничего не ответила, поэтому Минсок помахал ей на прощание и забрался на пассажирское сидение. Когда он взглянул на внешний вид Лу Ханя, то почувствовал себя как никогда смущенно. Лу Хань выглядел… ладно, Лу Хань выглядел как знаменитость.  
Минсок сглотнул.  
─ Привет, ─ тихо поздоровался он, стараясь прикрыть свой жалкий вид улыбкой.  
─ Привет, ─ также тихо ответил Лу Хань, так напряженно разглядывая Минсока, что тот мог загореться. Минсок чувствовал себя неловко и не на своем месте, его голова была заполнена мыслями _не смотри на меня, не смотри, не смотри, прекрати смотреть, отвернись_. ─ Есть место, куда бы ты хотел съездить? Я совершенно не знаю окрестностей.  
─ Если честно, я тоже. ─ Минсок демонстративно смотрел вниз, возился с застежкой рюкзака, пытаясь забыть, что Лу Хань все еще его рассматривает. Он почувствовал легкое касание руки к хвостику и, подняв взгляд, обнаружил Лу Ханя с удовлетворенной ухмылкой на губах играющего с ним. Минсок покраснел. ─ Эм, а, знаешь, мы можем просто поискать Макдональдс или что-то еще, все равно все одинаковое.  
Лу Хань надулся, отпустив хвостик.  
─ Но я хочу попробовать корейской еды.  
А, конечно, Минсок позабыл о том, что Лу Хань ведь также и турист. Минсок кивнул, способный уже более ясно мыслить.  
─ Уверен, прямо здесь должно быть куча вагончиков с легкими закусками. О, пулькоги! В округе есть вагончики с пулькоги. Или мы можем сходить в лапшичную.  
Они остановили свой выбор на пулькоги. Местечко, которое выбрал Лу Хань, было маленьким, прокуренным, заполненным бородатыми “синими воротничками” и угрюмыми мужчинами среднего возраста. Это выглядело настолько малопривлекательно, насколько могло быть вообще, но Лу Ханю, кажется, нравилось, поэтому Минсок немного расслабился. Конечно. Лу Хань ведь не обычный человек. Также, он оказался очень даже недурным охотником за ресторанами, мясо было здесь чрезвычайно вкусным.  
─ Не думал, что ты выберешь подобное место, ─ в какой-то момент их легкотекучего разговора признался Минсок. Лу Хань ухмыльнулся, будто зная, что подразумевал Минсок.  
─ Как минимум, я могу быть уверенным, что никто меня здесь не узнает, ─ пожал он плечами. Затем переосмыслил сказанное. ─ Хотя, я могу и ошибаться. В конце концов, у нас есть взрослые фанбои.  
Минсок поперхнулся питьем, засмеявшись. Он опасался, что у него потечет из носа, чего, к счастью, не произошло. Лу Хань разрывался между хохотом и помощью ему.  
─ Я в порядке, я нормально, я в порядке, ─ заверил его Минсок, выкашливая каждое слово.  
Лу Хань протянул ему салфетку, которую с благодарностью приняли.  
─ Мне интересно, что ты чувствуешь, будучи фанатом, ─ произнес Лу Хань, и Минсок немного озадачился. Звучало, будто Лу Хань слишком громко думал, и он быстро добавил: ─ неважно, как ты смотришь на это, ты выделяешься. Не знаю, ты не чувствуешь себя немного одиноко?  
Минсок заколебался и задумался.  
─ Не совсем, ─ пришёл он к выводу. ─ В смысле, я чувствую себя немного неловко, потому что я старше всех, но по большей части меня это не волнует. Остальные фанаты достаточно дружелюбные. И, как бы там ни было, у меня есть Чондэ, с которым я могу поговорить о “Четырёх Сезонах”, поэтому я не чувствую одиночества. А, теперь ещё и Минджун.  
Лу Хань кивнул, задумчиво помешивая мясо на гриле. Оно все еще не было готово.  
─ Минджун ─ это та девушка, которая была с тобой в гостинице?  
─ А, да! По-видимому, она защищала мою жизнь, ─ посмеиваясь, сказал Миснок. Он надеялся, что Минджун не была против того, что он разговаривал о ней с айдолом. ─ Она моя коллега. Та, что с розовыми волосами.  
─ О. ─ Лу Хань кивнул еще раз, поигрывая готовящимся мясом. Некоторое время казалось, что он не собирается больше говорить, и Минсок был готов поднять новую тему, как, неожиданно: ─ Она твоя девушка?  
Удивленный Минсок моргнул.  
─ Нет, нет, совсем нет! ─ он поспешно начал отрицать, несдержанно взмахнув рукой. Его щеки слегка обдало жаром. ─ Она моя коллега!  
─ Ну, она может быть и твоей коллегой, и девушкой, ─ обосновал Лу Хань, и Минсоку могло всего лишь показаться, но он выглядел немного смущенным. ─ Когда я подъехал, она поправляла твой воротник, поэтому я подумал…  
Минсок энергично замотал головой, поедая мясо.  
─ Не моя девушка. Собственно говоря, я верю, что это будущая девушка Чондэ. Они  
месяцами флиртуют.  
Лу Хань распахнул глаза.  
─ Точно?  
─ Они встретились на… на вечеринке. ─ Минсок предпочел не упоминать фансайн, не то Лу Хань бы понял, что она фанатка и испугался того, что его узнали. ─ И вот с тех пор.  
Довольный Лу Хань хихикнул, также прожевывая кусочки мяса. Минсок положил еще несколько порций на гриль, восторженный шипящим звуком, с которым мясо соприкоснулось с металлом.  
─ Итак, ─ начал Лу Хань, Минсок вопросительно взглянул на него. ─ У тебя есть девушка, не Минджун?  
Слегка изумлённый Минсок покачал головой.  
─ Почему? ─ Лу Хань склонил голову вбок, искренне озадаченный. Минсок почувствовал теплое и приятное покалывание, поднимающееся в его груди.  
─ Ну, я даже толком не искал, ─ ответил Минсок, торжественно возложил руку на грудь. ─ Мое сердце всецело принадлежит “Четырём Сезонам”. В нем нет места другим людям.  
Лу Хань громко рассмеялся и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
─ Ты подразумеваешь, что твое сердце всецело принадлежит _мне._  
─ Ц-ц, конечно, нет. ─ Минсок, фыркнув, приподнял бровь. ─ Только на пятьдесят процентов. Шестьдесят. Окей, наверное, семьдесят процентов, но, знаешь, у меня также хватает места для остальных мемберов.  
─ С этим можно жить, ─ пожал плечами Лу Хань, и Минсок почувствовал, как его лицо горело по неопределенной для него причине. ─ Это довольно высокий процент как для друга, верно?  
─ Я... Я думаю, да, ─ энергично согласился Минсок, пытаясь совладать с волнением в груди на слово “друг”.  
После обеда они перехватили десерт в соседнем зале. Минсок взял коробку рисовых лепёшек, завернутых в пасту из красной фасоли, и счастливо трескал их, когда Лу Хань спросил, где он живет. Минсок почти подавился.  
─ Э, ─ он с трудом проглотил, неожиданно занервничав. ─ Я покажу тебе дорогу.  
До него медленно дошло, что он показывает Лу Ханю, знаменитости, которой был увлечен долгие четыре года, дорогу домой. Может, однажды Лу Хань объявится у его двери и останется на обед? Минсок почти громко засмеялся от собственных нелепых ожиданий. К счастью, Лу Хань не заметил.  
Они доехали до дома Минсока без серьезных происшествий, несмотря на то, что у Минсока не сильно развит навык задания направления. Минсок почти расстроился грядущим расставанием, но Лу Хань продолжал с ним говорить, будто они все еще не приехали, поэтому он решил оставаться на месте и разговаривать до тех пор, пока это не покажется нелепым. Они вместе ели рисовые лепешки и крекеры, обсуждали музыку и места, которые хотели посетить и фильмы, которые нравятся, и что думают по поводу женитьбы. Разговор легко плыл, пока они не прикончили десерт и между ними не воцарилась тишина.  
Минсок грустно пошёл на попятную, готовый попрощаться, как внезапно Лу Хань заговорил.  
─ Слушай, ─ произнес он, ─ Есть причина, по которой я тебя сегодня пригласил, ─ он обернулся на Минсока, губы его были поджаты, будто он аккуратно подбирал слова. ─ Мне надо кое-что сказать тебе.  
Напряжение сковало тело Минсока. Его плечи задеревенели, мышцы спины сгруппировались вместе; руки абсолютно неподвижны. Взгляд Лу Ханя застывший, не читаемый, будто Лу Хань фотографировал Минсока. Минсок моргнул и облизнул губы, сердце угрожающе тяжело колотилось.  
─ Что? ─ слабо спросил он.  
И Лу Хань рассказал.

*

─ ДА ТЫ ШУТИШЬ НАДО МНОЙ!  
Лу Хань довольно смеялся, находя реакцию Минсока довольно экспрессивной. Его все еще потряхивало от той нервотрепки, что возникла, когда он объявил, что должен кое-что сказать, ладони все еще были вспотевшими, а горло сдавлено. Минсок помог ему раскрепоститься. Его выразительность была настолько комичной, что Лу Хань не мог не расслабиться. Его глаза были так широко распахнуты, будто могли выпасть из орбит.  
─ Не-а, ─ пропел Лу Хань. ─ Разве мог я настолько жестоко тебя обмануть? Это правда.  
─ Это неправда, ─ решительно сказал Минсок, не меняя выражения лица. ─ Это мечта. Восхитительная мечта. Всё это. Реальность никогда бы не сумела позволить столь многому хорошему случиться со мной одновременно.  
Лу Хань закатил глаза и сильно ущипнул Минсока за щеку.  
─ Ауч! ─ Минсок возмущенно вскрикнул, но Лу Хань был счастлив. Он всегда мечтал это сделать.  
─ Не мечта, ─ напомнил он, но Минсок не казался убежденным.  
─ “Четыре Сезона” в гостинице, в которой я работаю? ─ заметил он с руками на щеках. ─ Лу Хань, Лу Хань разговаривает со мной? Приглашает меня погулять? Говорит, что он мой друг? И затем говорит, что меня нанимают в качестве промоутера для корейского дебюта "Четырех сезонов"?  
─ Я не Лу Хань, я — это просто я. ─ Лу Хань покачал головой. ─ Да ладно тебе, это не настолько невероятно. Фанмитинг прошел успешно, поэтому наш директор хочет закрепить текущую популярность здесь. Дебют ─ самый логичный способ.  
─ Это не самое невероятное, ─ несколько мрачновато сказал Минсок, потирая место, за которое ущипнул Лу Хань. Он выглядел мило. Лу Хань мог казаться беззаботным и ёрничающим снаружи, но внутри он люто сражался, шла яростная борьба с напором чувств, которые грозили захватить его действия и заставить делать что-то глупое и безрассудное.  
─ А что тогда?  
─ Это связь. Ты действительно подразумевал именно это, когда заявлял, что мы друзья?  
─ Ну, да. Нет. Да. Нет. Что-то вроде того.  
─ Конкретно связь между нами-друзьями и мной, нанятым вашими людьми. ─ Минсок был непоколебим. ─ В смысле, я просто фанат? Неужели я?..  
─ Ты, ─ перебил Лу Хань, толкнув пальцем грудь Минсока. ─ Ты тоже известен, знаешь ли. Ты самый крупный источник информации о нас в Корее. Ты не просто случайный фанат. Количество твоих подписчиков просто ужасающе огромно.  
─ Кто рассказал вам о моих подписчиках?  
─ Чондэ. Он знает всё. Тебе стоит позвонить ему позже. ─ Лу Хань рассмеялся, глядя на то, как выражение лица Минсока сменилось на возмущенное. Он подумывал сказать Минсоку, что Чондэ просили держать все планы касательно дебюта “Четырёх Сезонов” в Корее в тайне, но решил оставить так. Пусть поспорят. ─ А еще ты всем нравишься. Ты нравишься нашим фанатам. Ты нравишься нашему менеджеру. Ты нравишься Крису, Исину, а Тао тебя просто обожает. Ты нравишься даже нашему директору. ─ Он замер. Следует ли ему говорить это? ─ Ну, и еще я.  
Лу Хань слабо уже мог себя контролировать, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Минсока с каждой минутой все больше краснело, румянец был четко виден на обычно бледных щеках. Кореец хихикнул, застенчиво избегая взгляда Лу Ханя.  
─ А что ты? ─ спросил он.  
Лу Хань засмеялся.  
─ Прости? ─ возмущенно произнес он, а внутри все еще бушевала война. Ему необходимо сейчас уже успокоиться.  
─ Да, а что ты? ─ нахально повёл себя Минсок со все еще покрасневшим лицом. Он продолжал избегать взгляда Лу Ханя. ─ Ты мне достаточно сильно нравишься, и было бы неплохо знать, что это не безответно.  
Чёрт. Лу Ханю действительно нужно было успокоиться прямо сейчас. Он раздраженно закатил глаза.  
─ Ты ж знаешь уже! Думаешь, я бы продолжал общаться с тобой, потому что ты мне не нравишься?  
Минсок пожал плечами, наконец, поднял взгляд и сквозь ресницы взглянул прямо в глаза Лу Ханю. Чёрт, чёрт, чёртчёрт _чёрт._  
─ Не знаю, ─ отшутился он, губы изогнулись в ухмылку. ─ А что ты сказал?  
Лу Хань проиграл войну. Тёплое чувство затопило его, словно шторм, боже мой, он был не способен держать себя.  
Он схватил Минсока за пиджак и поцеловал его прямо в губы.  
Поцелуй был коротким, но этого было достаточно, чтобы выжечь клеймо на губах Лу Ханя. Губы Минсока были влажными, мягкими и теплыми, Лу Хань не был уверен, хочет ли он отпускать его, потому что не желал забывать ощущение этих губ. Его руки, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в пиджак Минсока, заметно подрагивали, а глаза были закрыты, поэтому у него не было нужды смотреть на Минсока прямо сейчас; бравада Лу Ханя улетучивалась с каждой секундой. Когда он отпустил его, вина прокатилась по нему катком. Ему не следовало. Ему никогда не следовало. Минсок побледнел, его глаза широко распахнулись, и он разинул рот, Лу Хань содрогнулся.  
─ Вот что я сказал, ─ пробормотал он и пожалел еще больше. Он прочистил горло, отчаянно попытался перевести тему. ─ Итак, наш менеджер пришлет тебе письмо с инструкциями или чем-то другим. Ты можешь взять его номер у Чондэ, у него есть все номера, ─ _ты можешь взять и мой тоже._ ─ Лу Хань проглотил концовку предложения. ─ Итак. Да.  
Минсок медленно выдыхал все с тем же выражением лица.  
─ Пока, ─ едва слышно произнес он.  
─ Пока. ─ Лу Хань чувствовал себя жалким. Он наблюдал, как Минсок выходит из машины, поднимается по лестнице и на автомате входит в дом. Как только он уверился, что Минсок ушёл, резко и болезненно упал головой прямо на руль.  
_я облажался_ отправил он Чондэ, все еще не отрывая головы, _я так облажался._

*

─ ЧУВАК! ─ заорал Чондэ, как только Минсок поднял трубку. ─ ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, НАКОНЕЦ! Я названивал тебе целый день! И только не говори мне, что не отвечал из-за работы, потому что твоя смена закончилась сто лет назад.  
Минсок не отвечал. Чондэ нахмурился, ему это показалось странным.  
─ Ты все еще там? О, кстати, почему ты мне не сказал, что они были в вашей гостинице? Не могу поверить, что ты ни слова не сказал о разговоре с Лу Ханем! Я хотел послушать истеричного тебя!  
В ответ лишь доносился высокочастотный шум. Чондэ заколебался. Следует ли ему засмеяться? Или волноваться? А, ну да, он уже взволнован.  
─ Минсок? Ты в порядке? Где ты, почему не отвечаешь?  
─ Дома, ─ слабым голосом ответил Минсок. ─ Сегодня много чего произошло.  
Чондэ нахмурился.  
─ Да, у меня тоже. Хочешь поделиться первым? Кажется, ты неважно себя чувствуешь.  
Он был прав. Минсок не ждал ни секунду, вывалил все смущённым, бормочущим потоком слов, и Чондэ пришлось использовать все свои навыки восприятия, чтобы постигнуть рассказ. Минсок говорил, пока не выдохся полностью, и к тому времени Чондэ крепко сжимал телефон и прикрывал рот рукой.  
─ О боже, ─ сказал он. ─ О БОЖЕ, ─ воскликнул, задыхаясь от удивления. Он рассмеялся от неожиданности. ─ Вот те на, Минсок. У тебя был лучший день в жизни.  
─ Я собираюсь умереть, ─ объявил Минсок дрожащим голосом. — Я не могу жить с этим. Это слишком.  
─ Успокойся, Минсок. Наслаждайся моментом, ─ распорядился Чондэ и покачал головой. ─ Тебя поцеловал мужчина твоей мечты. Тебе бы следовало праздновать прямо сейчас.  
─ Чондэ, _я не знаю, что я чувствую,_ ─ Минсок звучал приглушенно, и Чондэ забеспокоился. Он плакал? ─ Я не знаю, что делать, я просто… было так просто восхищаться ним издалека, размышлять о встрече, разговорах и платонической дружбе и приглашениях на обед, но вот он внезапно меня поцеловал, он поцеловал меня, и я сейчас не знаю, чувствую, что сгорю, и не знаю, будет ли достаточно того, что он нравится мне, как айдол, а, Чондэ, я такой идиот!  
─ Минсок, успокойся, ради всего святого. Дыши. Остынь, ─ говорил уже серьезно встревоженный Чондэ. Волнения Минсока были не беспочвенны. Теперь он понимал его замешательство. ─ Я серьезно, ты сейчас задохнешься от возбуждения. Глубоко вздохни.  
Минсок, как всегда, послушался. Он громко вдыхал и выдыхал и дрожал.  
─ Ладно, — теперь его голос звучал тверже, ─ Что теперь?  
Чондэ задумался. Ему следовало закончить разговор и спросить Минджун, что делать. Но это значило бы, что придётся рассказать все Минджун, чего делать нельзя. Он вздохнул.  
─ Я действительно не знаю, ─ признался он. ─ Но тебе надо расслабиться. Может, стоит поспать, посмотреть фильм, занять себя чем-то, отвлечь? Хочешь, я приду к тебе?  
Минсок вздохнул.  
─ Не знаю. Думаю, мне надо некоторое время побыть одному.  
─ Хорошо. ─ Чондэ тоже так считал. ─ Не делай глупостей, не то я тебя стукну. Поговорим позже.  
Чондэ не решался повесить трубку, но ему пришлось. После он увидел сообщение Лу Ханя и вздохнул.  
_да, ты облажался,_ ответил он. _разберись уже со своими тараканами._

*

Несколько дней спустя Минсок как раз был на дежурстве, когда получил мейл от менеджера “Четырёх Сезонов”. К письму был прикреплено тизер-фото, которое он должен был запостить, и инструкции к нему. Минсок чётко последовал указаниям, запостил изображение в блог и прикинулся, что понятия не имеет, о чем речь.  
_???_ гласила подпись. Это не было чистым лицемерием. На изображении не было ничего, кроме силуэта на слегка психоделическом фоне. Единственное, что он мог сказать ─ это был силуэт Тао. Он подумывал спросить по этому поводу Чондэ, но затем передумал; что бы было забавного тогда в этом? Внизу изображения находился текст на английском: “Четыре Сезона”, скоро.  
И сообщения хлынули потоком.  
_камбэк тизер????  
это для летнего камбэка?  
откуда это??_  
Озадаченность была вполне понятна: “Четыре Сезона” прежде никогда не выпускали фото тизеры. Он ответил всем коллективно.  
_Это запостили на официальной галерее. Не знаю, что и думать, но я так взволнован!!!_  
Прошла неделя спустя… инцидента с Лу Ханем, и Минсок позволил времени смыть все смущение. Следующий день был для Минсока очень тяжелым, “Четыре Сезона” улетели в Китай, а Минджун довольно упорно расспрашивала его по поводу вечернего визитёра. Когда он разговаривал с ней, чуть не разразился слезами. Лу Хань оказывал на него ужасное воздействие, выматывал все нервы, заставлял чувствовать слишком много всего и превращал в практически бесполезного. Однако после первых трёх дней он постепенно стал чувствовать меньше, вместе с тем ночным достижением, ночной мечтательной атмосферой чувствуя, что это скорее отдалённая фантазия, нежели настоящий опыт. Когда неделя подошла к концу, Минсок преодолел это.  
─ Крис сказал, Тао хочет узнать твой Лайн айди, ─ однажды во время совместного ланча поделился с ним Чондэ. ─ Могу я?  
─ Конечно! ─ немедля ответил Минсок. ─ Не надо даже спрашивать меня!  
И Чондэ, и Минджун казалось, что любовь Минсока к “Четырём Сезонам” ослабела, что было отнюдь не так. Минсок все еще любил их, все еще был взволнован по поводу их корейского дебюта и добросовестно продолжал обновлять сайт с тем же оживлением.  
Ну, почти.  
Было бы ложью сказать, что чувства Минсока к Лу Ханю не изменились. Он не мог смотреть на Лу Ханя теми же глазами, честно говоря, он не мог смотреть на Лу Ханя вообще. Ему просто требовалось отдохнуть от Лу Ханя некоторое время, или все его попытки забыть были бы напрасны. Было бы удобно похоронить все чувства на дне сердца, хотя это и подразумевало вместе с ними похоронить и Лу Ханя, и он скучал по двухмерному айдолу Лу Ханю, которого привык поддерживать, прежде чем они встретились и чувства стали намного сложнее.  
Поэтому, благодаря конфликту между игнорированием Лу Ханя и скучанием по нему, Минсок не знал, что думать в среду, когда в дверной звонок позвонили, а на пороге обнаружился опрятный и холёный, ожидающий Лу Хань.

*

Лу Хань последовал совету Чондэ и разобрался с собственными тараканами. Только это и удерживало его на месте, когда Минсок, наконец, открыл дверь, так как в это время в его голове завывали сирены и перед глазами вспыхивал красный знак “ОПАСНОСТЬ”. Нет пути назад, у него есть миссия, которую надо выполнить.  
─ Добрый вечер, ─ застенчиво поздоровался он. Минсок ничего не ответил. На нем был передник и ободок, открывающий огромный лоб, и он выглядел довольно мило. Лу Хань сделал вдох.  
─ Ты остаешься на обед, ─ пробормотал Минсок, и Лу Хань не смог определить, было ли это приглашением или нет.  
─ … если ты хочешь, то да, ─ решился он на ответ. Минсок взял себя в руки и засмеялся. Громко и ярко, и Лу Ханю тотчас стало легче.  
─ Да, заходи. Сегодняшняя еда внушает ужас, ─ сказал Минсок, впуская Лу Ханя внутрь, его голос звучал слегка виноватым. ─ Я экспериментирую.  
─ Все нормально, ─ Лу Хань был искренен и точно не против. В любом случае, он не считал, что из-за нервов ему в горло полезет кусок. Также, он впервые находился в квартире Минсока, и мандраж увеличился ещё больше. ─ Прости, что пришел без предупреждения.  
─ Я бы сказал “без проблем”, но не думаю, что есть необходимость, ─ кажется, Минсок был в порядке, что слегка расслабило Лу Ханя. Должен ли он подыграть тогда? ─ Смотрю, вы, парни, решили осесть в Корее?  
─ В некотором роде. ─ Лу Хань последовал за ним на кухню, которая пропиталась странным соленым запахом. ─ У нас есть квартира, но я еще не закончил распаковываться. Мне потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы отыскать нормальную одежду.  
Минсок хмыкнул.  
─ Наверняка из-за того, что ты целую вечность её выбирал.  
─ Только не говори мне, что ты это вычитал в интернете, ─ нахмурился Лу Хань, но продолжал улыбаться.  
─ Нет, просто заметил. Взгляни на себя. ─ Минсок указал рукой на внешний вид Лу Ханя. ─ Ты принарядился, выглядишь слишком хорошо для простого визита. ─ Он вздохнул и добавил: ─ А я тут расхаживаю в старом переднике.  
─ И с ободком, ─ шутливо подметил Лу Хань. Минсок с надутым видом потянулся к ободку, но Лу Хань закричал: ─ Нет, не снимай! Он выглядит мило на тебе.  
Атмосфера была все еще шаткой. Как и Минсок. Как и Лу Хань, прикусивший от страха язык. Тем не менее, спустя секунду напряжение спало, будто его и не было, и Минсок рывком снял ободок.  
─ Тогда тем более его надо снять. Я не хочу выглядеть мило.  
Лу Хань рассмеялся и расслабился.  
─ У меня для тебя плохие новости: ты выглядишь мило даже с опущенными волосами. Минсок застонал.  
─ Что мне надо сделать, чтобы не выглядеть мило? Дай мне совет, ─ он также снял и передник, и остался в очень свободных пижамных штанах, слишком длинных для него. Ткань собралась складками у лодыжек.  
─ К сожалению, ты проигрываешь, когда дело касается мимимишности. ─ Лу Хань заметил, что говорит от чистого сердца, когда подошел к Минсоку. Теперь они находились достаточно близко, чтобы Лу Хань мог вернуть чёлку Минсока на место. Минсок выглядел слегка обеспокоенным, но не застыл, скрестив руки или что-то вроде того. Волосы Минсока стали короче. Теперь они были недостаточно длинными, чтобы их можно было завязать в хвостик. ─ Ты подстригся, не так ли.  
─ Ага, ─ тихо кивнул Минсок. Его глаза изучали лицо Лу Ханя. Вспомнив, что не нанёс мейк-ап, Лу Хань почувствовал себя чрезвычайно неловко. ─ Вчера. Они слишком мешались.  
─ Мне нравился твой хвостик, ─ признался Лу Хань. И перестал осознавать, что делает. Красный сигнал “ОПАСНОСТЬ” бешеными красками вспыхивал у него в голове. ─ Той ночью я хотел попросить тебя почаще забирать так волосы, но… ты знаешь. Кое-что случилось. Я забыл.  
Минсок закусил губу, довольно глубоко выдыхая, но молчал.  
Поэтому высказался Лу Хань.  
─ Я влюблён в тебя, ─ одним махом признался Лу Хань, вышибая из Минсока воздух.  
Минсок почувствовал, как холодные иглы вонзились в его ладони, а кровь прихлынула к голове, вызывая головокружение и повышение температуры.  
─ Я влюбился в тебя до момента, когда мы даже встретились, просто не осознавал это до встречи на фансайне. Не только из-за того, что ты хороший, забавный и добрый, ты ещё и милый. У меня не было ни одного шанса на сопротивление, ─ было тяжело дышать. Горло Минсока неожиданно пересохло, а сердце бешено билось в грудной клетке, налегая на лёгкие.  
─ Я прошу прощения за то, что случилось той ночью. Не за то, что поцеловал тебя, но за то, что не объяснил всё после. Мне не хватило выдержки, ─ Лу Хань облизал губы, умолкнув на мгновение. ─ Но сейчас есть, ─ добавил он, ─ Итак. Ты нравишься мне больше, чем кто-либо другой, и я хочу поцеловать тебя ещё раз. Много раз. Может, у тебя есть вопросы?  
Несправедливо. Это ужасно несправедливо. Минсок был не способен даже связно мыслить, что уж про говорить-то! Правда, он пытался, хлопал ртом, как золотая рыбка, прежде, чем выдавил из себя хоть какой-то звук.  
─ Я… ─ начал он, но не знал, что сказать, поэтому только вдыхал и выдыхал, и в итоге немного успокоился, ─ Поцелуй меня.  
Время остановилось, и Минсок почувствовал, как он горит изнутри, потому что Лу Хань глазел на его губы так, будто они были жизненно необходимы. Он медленно приблизился. И когда они, наконец, поцеловались, окружающий мир вновь завертелся, а Минсок удовлетворенно выдохнул.  
К чёрту “похоронить чувства”. К чёрту вместе с тактикой, будто ничего не случилось и избеганием Лу Ханя. Он сошел с ума? Как он мог избегать Лу Ханя? Он лучшее, что могло произойти в жизни, и не было ничего проблематичного в том, чтобы чувствовать слишком много, если Лу Хань был здесь, целовал его и задерживался на обед до конца дня. Как минимум на тот момент, Минсок позволил позабыть себе про все тревоги и целовал Лу Ханя в ответ, положив руки ему на плечи.  
Лу Хань держал его за талию и не намеревался отпускать.

*

И действительно не отпустил.

*

Иногда Минсок получал такие сообщения:  
_оппа, когда cxqd вернутся, как группа? я скучаю по ним!!!!ㅠㅠ_  
Он хотел бы заверить фаната в чем-то, но, к сожалению, не мог. Вместо этого, ответил:  
_Прости, я не знаю, но я тоже скучаю по ним ㅠㅠㅠ_  
Люди говорили, что с “Четырьмя Сезонами” все кончено, отправляли ему сообщения на этот счет, но Минсок непоколебимо опровергал все, _не было официального заявления, поэтому нам стоит ждать любых новостей._ Прошлый год выдался мрачным, целый год без них. Минсок ничего не мог поделать, но всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым и беспомощным.  
Он вернулся домой поздно вечером и застал Лу Ханя, развалившегося на диване и смотрящим телевизор. Кажется, он пытался приготовить обед, потому что квартира пахла подгорелым и розмарином. Минсоку нравилось.  
─ Я дома, ─ объявил он, и Лу Хань промямлил ответ, не отрываясь от телевизора. Минсок подошел к нему и обнаружил, что тот смотрит дораму. Дораму Криса. Минсок вздохнул. ─ Что же ты делаешь с собой?  
─ Что-то не так? Это хорошая дорама, ─ беззаботно ответил Лу Хань. Минсок подарил ему “ты-знаешь-что-я-имею-в-виду” взгляд и, хотя Лу Хань не смотрел на него, все равно почувствовал. ─ Ш-ш-ш, просто оставь меня. Хочу увидеть, как он справляется.  
Минсок вздохнул еще раз и зарылся пальцами в мягкие, запутанные волосы Лу Ханя. Китаец, наконец, поднял на него взгляд.  
─ Как дела в офисе?  
─ Всё то же. Босс говорит, я “излишне прагматичен”, ─ процитировал Минсок, жестикулируя. ─ Но также добавил, что я надёжный, так что это был нормальный день.  
─ Мм, ─ довольно промычал Лу Хань, когда пальцы Минсока помассировали его голову. Минсок знал, что нравится Лу Ханю. ─ Я хочу вернуться к работе. Находиться дома прикольно первую неделю, но все, что длится больше месяца, превращается в ад.  
─ Знаю, ─ Минсок подался вперёд и поцеловал Лу Ханя в уголок губ. Тело Лу Ханя тотчас отозвалось, руки инстинктивно обняли его за плечи. ─ Но не переживай. Промоушен Тао закончился в прошлое воскресенье, верно?  
─ Да. И Син уже вылечил свое бедро. ─ Исин недавно получил довольно серьёзную травму. ─ Гэгэ сказал, мы можем приступать на следующей неделе.  
─ А что с Крисом? ─ нахмурился Минсок.  
─ Закругляется через неделю, согласно плану. Ему придется быстро наверстывать, ─ Лу Хань пожал плечами. ─ Цена популярности.  
─ Посмотрите, кто заговорил, ─ Минсок закатил глаза и целомудренно поцеловал Лу Ханя в губы, и позволил блуждающим рукам Лу Ханя погладить его затылок. Лу Ханю было мало, и он притянул его для гораздо более откровенного поцелуя. Ему нравились такие поцелуи: медленные, сладкие и интимные, поцелуи, которые позволяли ему наслаждаться губами Минсока в свободном темпе. Также ему нравилось, как Минсок тает от поцелуя. Очень нравилось.  
─ Итак, с этого времени я не буду с тобой так же часто, ─ сказал Лу Хань, когда они разорвали поцелуй, его губы касались губ Минсока при каждом слове. ─ С тобой всё будет в порядке?  
Минсок тотчас кивнул.  
─ Я не против. И все еще считаю, находясь на сцене, ты со мной. Не забывай: прежде всего, я фанат.  
Лу Хань усмехнулся, одна его рука расположилась на спине Минсока, а вторая нежно гладила его плечи.  
─ Я имею в виду _только_ с тобой. С касаниями и прочим.  
─ Когда ты поешь, ты касаешься моего сердца. Разве это не считается? ─ Минсок ухмыльнулся.  
─ Ты такой слащавый, ─ раскритиковал его Лу Хань и поцеловал еще раз. ─ Это другое. Я люблю тебя. Я обещаю, что буду писать тебе каждые пять минут, как сильно скучаю по тебе. Или что-нибудь пошлое. Или и то, и другое.  
─ Ты явно добиваешься, чтобы меня вышвырнули с работы, ─ обвинил Минсок, шлёпнув его по руке, но не сопротивлялся. Вместо этого добавил: ─ Пошли, пообедаем. Это последняя неделя, когда мы сможем обедать наедине.  
─ Не говори так, ─ Лу Хань засмеялся, когда Минсок поднялся и помог ему встать с дивана. Лу Хань прихрамывал. С тех пор, как автомобильная авария и привела к отпуску “Четырёх Сезонов”, Лу Хань обнаружил, что его уверенность в собственных ногах пошатнулась. ─ Обед ─ священное время. Я постараюсь быть с тобой каждый день. Заезжать за тобой или придумаю что-нибудь еще.  
─ И целовать меня до потери сознания дома, ─ поддразнил его Минсок, держа за руку, большой палец мягко прошелся по точке пульса. ─ Хотя иногда я сам могу приглашать тебя.  
─ С нетерпением жду этого, ─ честно признался Лу Хань, представляя яркое будущее. _Столетие мечтаний, жизнь, полная надежд._  
Лу Хань улыбался и мурлыкал “Алегрию” себе под нос, пока мыл посуду той ночью.  
Спустя месяц он искренне, от всего сердца, пел эти слова на шоукейсе к камбеку. Минсок наблюдал за ним там, как хороший, преданный фанат, которым он и был.


End file.
